La visión del ciego
by kurokotetsu
Summary: Algo similar a Acero negro bajo la luna, pero en el universo de One Piece. Sigue las epripecias de mi personaje, Kururugi Seiryu. Forma parte de las Hitorias Piratas del foro Pirateking.
1. 01 Demonio

Capítulo 1- Demonio

-¡Demonio!

Con esa palabra sonándome en los oídos me levanté. Las pesadillas eran tan comunes que ya ni me despertaban en las noches. Sentí el sol en la cara y un agradable calor entro en mi cuerpo. Me levanté lentamente y con cuidado me arreglé las ropas y el pelo, intentando que quedaran lo más presentables posibles. Después de eso fui a un riachuelo cercano a beber un poco de agua. El murmurante sonido del agua que fluía era tan agradable que decidí tomar mi desayuno ahí. Los ruidos del bosque que se despertaba empezaban a llenar el ambiente. Pronto fueron complementados por el casi apetecible olor de la hierba mojada por el rocío. Mientras me comía más olores y sonidos llegaban y dibujaban una clara imagen de mis alrededores en mi mente. Ya casi se me habían acabado las provisiones así que no tenía demasiado para comer, pero no tenía que preocuparme ya que sabía que había un pueblo no demasiado lejos. Antes de reemprender el camino palpé mis bolsillos para asegurarme que tenía todo conmigo. Después de ver que no se me olvidaba nada era el momento de mi último ritual. Dejando todo a un lado lleve ambas manos hacia mi cara. Lentamente puse las manos en las mejillas y empecé a deslizarlas hacia arriba. Siempre me daba mucha ansiedad ese momento y no pude resistir un suspiro cuando el suave tacto de la tela hizo contacto con las yemas de mis dedos. Con cuidado palpe la cinta que cubría el lugar donde deberían estar mis ojos, asegurándome de que ni el menor resquicio se asomara. No quería que nadie viera lo que había abajo. Después de varios minutos de eso por fin pude relajarme y agarré el bastón que estaba a mi lado y emprender el camino.

El camino estaba bien aplanado a pesar de ser de tierra así que podía caminar sin preocupaciones y a un buen paso. Caminaba despreocupado y disfrutando de los placeres que el camino le daba a mis sentidos. Me sentía con bastante energía ese día, pues había soñado relativamente poco. Poco a poco escuchaba a más gente alrededor y tenía que esquivar a los que no se fijaban en mi condición. También me llegó el olor a comida recién preparada así que no debía de estar lejos de mi destino. Era un pueblo de mayor tamaño de lo que me esperaba a juzgar por el tráfico. Ya a las casi a las afueras de la población me llegó el esperado aroma salino. La mar estaba cerca. Siempre me había gustado la mar aunque nunca había podido verla. Las olas eran muy versátiles en los ruidos que hacían, desde arrulladores susurros hasta atronadores gritos. También su olor salado siempre me había parecido muy cálido y acogedor, casi como si de mi casa se tratara. Me detuve un momento para ver si podía escuchar las olas o a los marinos preparándose para zarpar pero lo que había frente a mi impedía que llegaran hasta mi los esperados sonidos.

Era el día de mercado y la calle principal estaba llena comerciantes que anunciaban a viva voz sus productos. Y sumándose a ese griterío estaban las voces de sus clientes intentando comprar dichos productos. Por el nivel de actividad a este pueblo le iba bastante bien. Tenía suerte pues así no sería difícil conseguir alimentos y hasta un pasaje hasta otra isla. Con el ánimo en niveles insospechados me interné en la masa de gente. Empecé a olfatear el aire como un perro, buscando los productos de mejor calidad. Como en todos los mercados parecía que había de todo, desde productos que casi estaban podridos hasta productos de la mejor calidad. Sin embargo entre todos los olores hubo uno en particular que me llamó la atención. Esquivando a la gente seguí ese suculento aroma. Para mi sorpresa tuve que alejarme del mercado y de la calle principal e internarme en las callejuelas traseras para encontrar el origen. Cuando finalmente llegué la voz de una mujer bailo hasta mis oídos.

-Bienvenido. Ah, lo siento probablemente se perdió y no viene a esta modesta tienda. Para regresar a la calle principal y el mercado tiene que…

-No, vengo a ver sus productos.- Intenté interrumpirla antes de que se hiciera una idea equivocada.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto tienen un aroma muy agradable.

-Gracias, por favor entre y vea la…- No terminó la frase pues debía de haberse fijado en la banda que estaba sobre mis ojos.- Lo siento.- Dijo en un tono que parecía indicar que estaba bastante apenada.

-No se preocupe. Si no le importa entraré, aunque espero que no le moleste que toque algunas cosas.

-No hay problema. Adelante por favor.

-Gracias.- Estuve un rato en la tienda buscando cosas de mi agrado y agarrando la fruta para verificar que tan madura estaba hasta que unos pasitos atrás de mí me llamaron la atención. Con cuidado me di la vuelta para darle la cara a mi pequeño acechador.

-¿Por qué lleva eso?- Canturreo la curiosa voz de una niña. Suponía que estaba señalando algo pero no podía saber que era.

-¡Eso! La cinta que tienes sobre los ojos. Si te los cubres así no podrás ver. Es bastante tonto.

-¡María!- Llegó la alarmada voz de la propietaria.- Discúlpela, es demasiado curiosa y a veces dice cosas que no debería.

-Señora, es normal así que no es necesario disculparse.- Dije intentando poner una sonrisa. Mis palabras parecieron tener efecto pues un suspiro aliviado me llegó. Sin perder la sonrisa le respondí a la chiquilla.- Llevo esto por que yo no puedo ver de todos modos.

-¿Por qué no puedes ver?

-Por que yo no tengo ojos. Y como no se ve muy bonito alguien sin ojos paseándose por todos lados es mejor tenerlos cubiertos.

-¿En serio no tienes ojos? ¿Puedo verlo?

-No. Te daría tanto miedo que no podrías dormir en días y entonces tu mamá se enojaría conmigo y me daría mala fruta. Y eso no estaría nada bien.- Escuché la risa de la niña y supe que no insistiría en el tema.- Ahora si me permites tengo que seguir buscando cosas ricas para comer.

Poco a poco fui eligiendo los vivieres que necesitaba mientras escuchaba a madre e hija hablar despreocupadamente. Como me lo imaginé desde la calle principal este lugar tenía una calidad excelente. Justo cuando estaba terminando mi selección el ruido de muchos pasos llegó desde la entrada.

-¡Buenos días Eli!- Una ronca voz llego con el olor a ron de los recién llegados. Por las respiraciones y ruidos diversos que hacían calculé que se trataban de unos cinco.- Hoy si tienes clientes. Es una buena noticia.

-Bu… buenos días Malduk.

-Supongo que sabes por lo que vinimos.  
-Lo se pero, por favor, tienes que darme más tiempo. No puedo conseguir esa cantidad de dinero tan rápido…- Un muerte pisotón sobre el suelo resonó en mis oídos.

-¡¿Tan rápido?! Mira te prestamos dinero después de que tu esposo muriera para que pudieras mantener esta tienda. Pero no somos una caridad, lo queremos de vuelta y pronto, con todo e intereses. Estoy harto de tener que esperar.- El enojo en su voz era patente y el ruido de la tela siendo estrujada me indicaron que la situación no estaba muy lejos de salirse de control.- Pero bueno tal vez podamos arreglar de otra forma.- Tendría que intervenir.

-¡Deja a mi mamá en paz!- Se me adelanto la pequeña valiente. Sin embargo una niña no podría hacer nada contra esos bestias. Prestamente me moví y la intercepté con el brazo y le susurré que se calmara. Después de retener a la fiera me volví hacia los matones.

-¿Hay algún problema aquí?

-No, ninguno.- Respondió. Sabía que esa sería la respuesta, estaba bastante seguro de que no querrán testigos, ni siquiera a un ciego. Así que se calmarían las cosas un poco de momento.- No te olvides del dinero Eli.- Comentó el tal Malduk antes de irse seguido de sus compañeros.

-¿Está bien?- Le dije a la madre de la niña después de asegurarme de que los pasos de los maleantes se habían alejado bastante.

-Si. Gracias por su ayuda.

-No hay de que. ¿Quiénes eran esos tipos?

-Son una pequeña banda por aquí.- Su voz sonaba muy triste. Lo único que podía suponer es que tal vez necesitaba que alguien la escuchara.- Cuando perdí a mi marido al mar necesitaba una forma de mantenerme a mí y a María.- Al empezar el discurso la pequeña que se estaba revolviendo en mis brazos se detuvo. Al poco tiempo unas lágrimas empezaron a mojar mi manga. Por supuesto recordar la muerte de su padre debía ser horrible para una niña de su edad. Sin embargo yo no podía hacer mucho, lo único que pude hacer fue poner mi mano sobre su cabeza.- Pero es difícil encontrar a alguien que le preste dinero a una mujer sola. Desesperada fui a ver a Malduk y le rogué que me diera dinero para poder poner esta tienda. Esperaba que me fuera bien pero nunca tuve demasiados clientes, así que cada vez se me hacía difícil pagar las cuotas. Así llegamos a esta situación. Y la verdad es que ya no se que hacer.- Después de terminar su tristemente común historia el sonido de la caída de un par de gotas me indicó que ella también debía de estar llorando.

-Lo siento.

-Usted no tiene nada que ver.

-Cierto. Pero aún así me da pena su historia. Bueno, espero que este dinero le ayude un poco.- Era lo único que podía hacer para ayudar, así que escarbando mis fondos pagué lo que había agarrado. Lo único que me sobraba era para un pasaje en barco.

-Gracias.

-No hay de que. Eso, si debe alejarse de ese tipo de gente lo antes posible.- Metía todo en la bolsa que llevaba y me dirigí hacia la suave brisa que soplaba desde la puerta.- Una pregunta.

-¿Sí?

-¿Puedo conseguir un pasaje hacia otra isla desde este puerto?

-Sí puede, pero tendrá que esperar hasta mañana. Hoy dejaron de salir los barcos para impulsar el mercado.

-Ya veo.- Otro día de dormir a la intemperie.

-Quédate.- Escuché la voz de María desde abajo. Parecía que le había caído bien a la pequeña.

-No me gustaría causarles molestias.

-No sería una molestia. Sería agradable tener a alguien más en casa, aunque sea un solo día.

-Pero…

-Si mamá dice que está bien, está bien.- Sentenció la pequeña. Ya no tenía salida.

-Gracias por su hospitalidad.

Fue agradable tener un día como ese. Ayudé un poco en la tienda a pesar de las protestas de Elizabeth que insistía que era su invitado y no debía trabajar, después jugué un rato con María que le sorprendía bastante que no me cayera siempre al no poder ver y después cenamos. Básicamente nos comportamos como una familia. Hacía bastante tiempo que no así. Al final del día me dirigí al almacén para dormir, a pesar de que la dueña me insistía que podía dormir arriba en la sala. Todo bastante relajado. Pero las cosas no podían quedarse así para siempre. Esa noche actuarían, ya estaban molestos y supondrían que sólo estaban las dos mujeres solas. Y justo como esperaba cerca de media noche escuché las pisadas a unas calles de distancia. Me aseguré de que lo que había sacado de mi equipaje estuviera en su lugar y me cubría con mi capa.

No se preocupaban para nada, con la ilusión que atacarían a unas pobres chicas indefensas, así que iban haciendo mucho ruido por lo que fue bastante fácil localizarlos. El fuerte olor a ron que me llegó me indico que habían bebido por lo que esto no sería demasiado difícil. Me planté en medio de la calle pero tardaron aún un poco en darse cuenta de que estaba ahí. Supongo que la calle no estaba demasiado iluminada y como se supone que mis ropas son negras pues siempre las pido de ese color debían dificultar mi identificación a la gente que confiaba en su vista. Escuché varias exclamaciones y hasta un grito ahogado que sonó como "¡Fantasma!", pero pronto cambiaron a suspiros de alivio.

-Vaya si es el ciego de esta tarde ¿Qué haces aquí?- Interrogó Malduk.

-Vengo a pedirles un favor.

-¿Un favor?- Un coro de risas llenó el aire nocturno.- Por supuesto puedes pedirnos lo que quieras chico.- Le hice una reverencia y con una sonrisa hice mi petición.

-Me gustaría pedirles que dejaran en paz a Elizabeth y a María. Si les dan suficiente tiempo les regresaran el dinero. Así todo mundo será feliz.- El coro subió de volumen como respuesta. A mi petición.

-¡Qué buena!- Suspiró con un tono satisfecho.- Gracias por las risas pero es imposible. Es nuestro trabajo.

-¿No pueden hacer una excepción? Después de todo no tienen a nadie a quien rendirle cuentas.

-Lo siento pero realmente no podemos hacerlo. Si hacemos una sola excepción todo el negocio se vendrá abajo. Mala suerte.

-Si tienes razón, eso es bastante mala suerte.- Me imaginaba que ese sería el resultado pero era mejor intentar resolverlo de forma pacífica. Era momento de empezar.

Ni siquiera necesitaría a mi compañera. Sabía cuantos eran, sus tamaños, su estado, su posición, incluso como estaban parados, sabía todo lo que necesitaba. Y ellos me consideraban un ciego inútil. Fui hacia uno de los que estaban a mi izquierda. Ni siquiera le di tiempo para reaccionar antes de romperle la rodilla. El grito paralizó a sus amigos que no esperaban un ataque. Pronto otro más estaba gritando ahora con el codo destrozado. La respiración de los otros se estaba acelerando. Mientras me movía al siguiente empezaron a rebuscar en sus ropas. Sin embargo estaban tan aturdidos por el miedo y el alcohol que pude patear en el mentón dejándolo inconciente. Aprovechando el movimiento hacia delante recorté las distancias hacia el siguiente. Justo cuando alcanzaba el arma que tan desesperadamente buscaba golpeé su cuello robándole la conciencia a él también. Malduk y el otro estaban temblando. El subordinado hizo un torpe intento de ataque, dándome la oportunidad de entrar y dislocarle el hombro. Sólo quedaba el líder. Al voltearme hacia él escuché unos pasos hacia atrás. Eran rivales de poca monta. Sin problemas me acerqué a él y lo desarmé. El pobre estaba tan espantado que piso mal y cayó. Quedaba muy bien. Deslicé mi mano bajo la capa y desenfundé a mi amiga. El conocido sonido siseánte del metal saliendo sólo incrementó el nerviosismo de mi víctima. Sin embargo ya no podía huir, estaba contra la pared, literalmente. Apoyé mi espada contra su vientre y empujé penetrando los primeros centímetros de músculo. No se acercaba a una herida fatal pero si debía de ser bastante dolorosa. El resto de sus compañeros parecían haberse desmayado por el dolor. Era el momento.

-Bueno, supongo que tengo tu atención.- El pobre temblaba como una vela al viento, lo notaba a través de mi espada. Eso solo lo debía hacer peor.- Hay dos formas de hacer esto la fácil y la difícil.

-¡Vete a la mierda!- Intentaba hacerse el valiente. Su voz temblaba tanto como él y su corazón corría como loco. Estaba muerto de miedo. Puse mi mejor sonrisa.

-Yo prefiero la forma difícil. Es muy divertida. Cortaré la capa de músculo de tu abdomen. Lo haré con mucho cuidado, no quiero dañar tus entrañas y que mueras. Una vez que te haya abierto con delicadeza empezaré a enrollar tus intestinos alrededor de mi espada, tanto como pueda. Cuando me canse o ya no pueda más cortaré. Eso será muy doloroso pero se pondrá peor. Antes de que mueras perforaré tu estomago. Tengo entendido que los jugos gástricos son muy dolorosos cuando se derraman. Entonces te dejaré así hasta que mueras. Serán unos muy largos minutos agónicos. Con eso me aseguro de que tú no hagas nada más y tus amigos tendrán tanto miedo que desaparecerán. Eso me asegurará que dejen en paz a mis amigas.

-¿Y…y… la fácil?

-Tú y tus amigos van con las autoridades y se entregan. Además me prometen no volver a acercarse a ellas y salirse de esta clase de negocios. Si rompen la promesa volveré, y tú y todos tus amigos me pedirán, me suplicarán que sólo les haga lo que te acabo de describir. ¿Qué te parece?

-Si haré eso. Lo prometo, prometo lo que quieras.- Lancé un suspiro apesumbrado.

-Está bien. Otra cosa. No me gusta mucho la publicidad y supongo que a ti no te gustaría que se supiera que un ciego te derrotó. Así que no des una descripción mía ¿Está bien?

-Po…por supuesto.

-Muy bien. Los estaré vigilando.- Dije retirando la punta de la espada y limpiándola contra Europa. Después desaparecí en la oscuridad.

La mañana siguiente fingí haber dormido toda la noche. Tomamos el desayuno y me acompañaron al puerto. De camino nos enteramos de que Malduk había seguido mis instrucciones. Además se hablaba de un justiciero desconocido. No se había desviado en ni en el mínimo detalle. Muy bien. En el puerto conseguí un pequeño descuento en mi pasaje así que pude hacerle un pequeño favor a María. Por lo que me había comentado el día anterior hacia mucho tiempo que no comía un helado, así que con lo poco que me quedaba me permití comprarle uno a la chiquilla. Cuando el presenté el frío dulce su voz adquirió un color inesperado, parecía realmente feliz. Pasé el tiempo que quedaba con ellas. Cuando por fin llegó el momento me despedí de ambas. Justo cunado estaba a punto de abordar sentí una manita agarrarme de la manga. La danzarina voz de maría volvió a llegar a mis oídos.

-¡Quédate!

-¿Qué?

-¡Quiero que te quedes! ¡Me caes bien!

-Tú también me caes bien María pero no puedo quedarme.

-¡¿Porqué no?!

-Lo siento mucho pero no puedo quedarme por que…- Solté la manita de mi ropa y con cuidado di un paso atrás para abordar la pequeña barca que me llevaría a la siguiente isla. El barco empezó a moverse, era momento de terminar mi frase.- Yo soy un demonio.


	2. 02 Se busca

-¿Crees que te le pareces?- Me preguntó la voz de un hombre que a la vez que escuchaba un manotazo sobre la mesa. Debajo de su mano es escuchaba el crujir de un pergamino, así que no me quedaba más que suponer que me estaba comparado con quien estaba retratado ahí. Su voz sonaba como si estuviera disfrutando el momento. Por suerte ya había terminado de comer y ese hombre no me había arruinado el placer de un buen pescado. Ya me imaginaba que estaba pasando pero lo dejaría continuar a su antojo.

-Discúlpeme, pero soy ciego. No puedo responder a su pregunta.

-¿En serio? Este es un cartel de "Se busca".- Después empezó a describir la imagen que veía. Un niño de tez pálida, pelo negro largo y cada uno de los rasgos de mi cara, al menos de lo que recordaba de mi niñez. Y sobre todo mencionó el rasgo que me dio el sobrenombre que aparecía en el pedazo de papel. Habló de unos ojos rojos, inhumanos. No importaba cuantas veces había repetido que sólo había sido el fuego reflejado en mis ojos, se seguía diciendo lo mismo. Y por eso estaba seguro que el cartel decía Kururugi "Ojos de Dragón" Seiryu, mi nombre. Y que la recompensa que estaba escrita ahí era de un millón de berries. No lo suficiente como para que me cazaran demasiado activamente pero si lo suficiente para que vinieran por mí algunos caza recompensas de vez en cuando como ahora. Lo deje hablar, que hiciera todo el teatro que quisiera. Clamó mi nombre a los cuatro vientos, para ver si hacía algún efecto. A veces esto si tenía efecto, rumores habían llegado al pueblo y había exclamaciones de sorpresa o miedo. Pero su exclamación cayó en oídos sordos esta vez. Y por fin llegó la pregunta.- Sin embargo no entiendo. Aquí sólo dice asesinato. No es un crimen lo suficientemente grande como para poner una recompensa, y menos de un millón. Me parece extraño.

-Todos me preguntan lo mismo.- Empecé a buscar el dinero para pagar. Lo tenía muy organizado en fajos para no equivocarme. Mientras manoseaba los billetes empecé a explicar el asunto.- La recompensa la conseguí por el asesinato de mis padres. Fue hermoso. Empecé por mi padre. Le corté primero la mano derecha, para que no se pudiera defender. Mientras me veía con incredulidad seguí atacando. Lo cortaba poco a poco, asegurándome que sufriera. Cuando me cansé de eso le destrocé la rotula, para que me dejara seguir trabajando. Le corté los dedos y luego los miembros. Después de cortar ambas piernas y brazos seguí con la cara. Primero la nariz, después un ojo y una oreja. Cuando le acababa de abrir el vientre y empezaba a jugar con sus entrañas llegó mi madre. Saltó sobre el cuerpo mutilado llorando. Antes de que se diera cuenta de que pasaba le corté un pie. Repetí lo mismo que le había hecho a mi padre, mientras este gritaba que me detuviera. Cuando su sangre estaba tan mezclada como sus entrañas, decidí que era momento de matarlos. Mi madre fue la primera para desesperación de mi padre. Fue muy divertido. De hecho… me sentaría bien un poco de ejercicio.- Por fin había encontrado el dinero el cual puse sobre la mesa. A través de esta sentí como temblaba el hombre que se me había acercado.

Salí del bar aguzando el oído por si alguien venía detrás de mí. Sin embargo todo estaba tan silencioso que parecía como si se hubiera vaciado el lugar, solamente las alteradas respiraciones indicaban que aún había vida ahí adentro. Esperé un momento más y luego empecé a caminar para salir del pueblo. Cuando me alejaba los susurros nacieron por fin pero aún así nadie se animó a venir por mí. Sin embargo era otro día que tendría que dormir a la intemperie después de ese discurso. Seguro que pronto todos en este pueblo sabrían la noticia y sería imposible conseguir que alguien me hospedara. Ya me había acostumbrado a eso pero siempre era mejor tener una cama. Además tendría que ir al siguiente pueblo rápido antes de que se enteraran de los rumores pues si no me haría más difícil conseguir mi siguiente transporte.

Esta isla también había sido una decepción. No había anda que me fuera de interés. Mi búsqueda era difícil, por no decir imposible. Sin embargo no podía desistir, era mi razón de vivir. No me detendría hasta el final, no importaba el sufrimiento, la soledad, que la gente me despreciara y odiara, mientras pudiera llegar al final, incluso con acercarme habría valido la pena. Eran más de diez años que llevaba en ese camino. Ningún otro estaba hecho para mí, mis pasos sólo recorrerían ese oscuro sendero. Y si vivía para vivir el final sólo me quedaba desaparecer en la oscuridad. Era mi forma de vivir.

Mientras pensaba esa clase de cosas unos suaves pasos aparecieron atrás mío. Parecía que alguien se había animado a seguirme. Dejé que lo hiciera hasta un apartado claro que encontré al sentir el sol en mi cara, con la finalidad de que nadie interrumpiera lo que iba a empezar. Después de dejar mi mochila me volví hacia el origen del sonido. Le sonreí al quien me estaba siguiendo.

-¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

-¿Sabías que te seguía?- Una voz profunda y calmada, parecía coincidir con el resto de información que estaba catalogando sobre él. Por el tiempo entre sus pisadas supuse que era alto, pero no parecía demasiado pesado pues no pisaba con demasiada fuerza. Su pie derecho hacía más ruido que el izquierdo y un golpeteo proveniente de su cadera me indicaba que era zurdo. Siempre era divertido enfrentarse a alguien zurdo, cambiaba la forma de pelear.

-Así es.

-Vaya. ¿También sabes por qué te seguía?

-Supongo que es por la recompensa. Debiste enterarte en el pueblo.

-Otra vez acertaste.

-¿Escuchaste toda la historia?

-Sí.

-¿Y aún así quieres enfrentarte a mí?

-Me entraron más deseos de capturarte. No puedo dejar que un bastardo como tú siga libre.

-¿Me dejarás agarrar mi arma?

-Yo no soy como tú. Adelante.

-Gracias.- Me di la vuelta y agarré mi mochila, buscando en su interior, después de todo ahí guardaba mi colección de espadas. Cada vez que derrotaba a un enemigo me llevaba su arma, así que para esos momentos ya tenía una cantidad aceptable. Las estaba palpando cuando su voz se arrastró hasta mis oídos.

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta.

-Creí que ya habías escuchado lo de la recompensa.

-No es eso. ¿Por qué eres ciego?- Me sorprendió la pregunta, era la primera vez que alguien la hacia. Agradecí estar de espaldas por que así estaba seguro que mi cara no delataría mis emociones.

-Me los arranqué.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué harías algo así? Si lo de los ojos fuera verdad tendría sentido pero si es mentira como he escuchado a la gente decir…

-No fue por eso. Los ojos engañan. Los humanos confían demasiado en la vista y por eso mismo se dejan engañar por lo que ven. Las mentiras se creen por que no escuchas la voz de quien habla, vez su cara. Sin embargo la mentira esta ahí. Sin ojos puedo verla. El haberme privado de la vista me hizo más fuerte.- Por fin encontré lo que buscaba. Mi vieja amiga. Aún tuve que rebuscar un poco más. Por fin encontré la espada corta que buscaba. Las saqué las dos lentamente y desenfundé en seguida. Al mismo tiempo se deslizó el siseante sonido de la espada de mi contrincante saliendo de su vaina.- Cuando quieras. Estoy listo.

-¿Usarás el estilo de tu familia?

-Pues sí. Me sorprende que hayas escuchado de él.

-Eres asqueroso.- Le dediqué mi más encantadora sonrisa.

-Gracias. Empecemos.

No esperó que intercambiáramos una sola palabra más. El caza recompensas fue contra mi sin ninguna finta, completamente directo. Era bastante claro que quería acabar conmigo lo más rápidamente posible. La fuerza, velocidad y presición de su golpe me indicaron que no era un aficionado. Desde su primer ataque tomó la iniciativa, decidido a obligarme a defenderme hasta el agotamiento, el cual provocaría un error. Golpeaba rápido y fuerte obligándome a usar las dos espadas para la defensa. Sin parar de empujarme avanzaba contra mí implacable, dispuesto a arrancarme la cabeza. Pero no había sobrevivido ese tiempo sólo por saber huir. Un simple movimiento inesperado, un paso hacia delante cuando esperaba que retrocediera, fue lo suficiente como para obligarlo a agrandar las distancias, justo lo que necesitaba. Cambiando la forma de agarrar la pequeña espada preparé mi técnica, una de las bases del estilo familiar.

-Kururugi Nitoryu: Hoshigiri

Pronto sentí la resistencia que presentaba el cuerpo de mi contrincante. Poco a poco percibí como decrecía hasta finalmente desaparecer. Después de un momento había terminado. Simplemente escuché como su cuerpo caía pesadamente atrás mío. Fui hacia el origen de ruido y tanteé con la punta de la espada el fardo que estaba en el suelo. Así por fin encontré la espada y su funda, para ponerlas en mi pequeña colección. Con cuidado devolví las tres espadas y agarré mi equipaje. Me había dado algo de hambre así que agarré un poco de mi alimento y reemprendí el viaje. Justo cuando sentí la fría sombra de los árboles del borde del claro sobre mí me volví e hice una reverencia.

-Lo siento, aún no puedo entregar mi cabeza. Viniste demasiado temprano.

Sin nada más que decir al cuerpo del vencido me di la vuelta. No me gustaba el curso que habían tomado los acontecimientos pero ya no podía hacer nada. Tenía que vivir, tenía que seguir, hasta que me fuera imposible, hasta entonces no podía morir. Ese era mi camino.


	3. 03 Dojo

Pasé mi dedo ligeramente sobre el filo, bailando como una pluma mecida por el suave viento nocturno. Ninguna mella, nada de sangre, nada que impidiera un corte perfecto. Tanteando mi dedo me encontré que la piel estaba ligeramente levantada a lo que sólo pude responder con una sonrisa satisfecha. Después de todo ésta era mi favorita, era mi más vieja amiga. Además una de las dos Meitou que tenía. Su imagen estaba firmemente impresa en mi cerebro.

Aún me acordaba cuando la había visto por primera vez, majestuosa, impresionante, presidiendo sobre el dojo familiar. Tenía la funda negra, una guardia de plata y la empuñadura roja y negra. Mi padre me la había mostrado. Su potente voz aún resonaba en mis oídos, una voz dura pero que dejaba escapar sutilmente un rasgo de orgullo mal disimulado.

-Escucha Sei-chan, este es el tesoro de nuestra familia. Fue mi abuelo quien adquirió esta Oo-Wazamono. Según nuestro antepasado esta espada nació como la sombra de una espada mejor, producida para perfeccionar la técnica del maestro herrero que la hizo. Sin embargo fue un arma tan impresionante que recibió un nombre propio, "Kagetora", y aún así fue superada por la espada que vino después. Desde que llegó a la posesión de la familia Kururugi nunca hemos ni descuidado ni manchado su impecable filo con sangre. Tu bisabuelo, tu abuelo y yo cuidadosamente la preservamos en perfecto estado. Algún día ésa también será tu responsabilidad.

Desde ese momento me sentí fatalmente atraído hacia esa reliquia familiar. Sin saber porque quería agarrarla, blandirla, sentir su fuerza en mis manos. Mi padre y maestro se acercó y la desenfundó, para mostrármela en todo su esplendor. En seguida vi mis propios ojos reflejados en el precioso acero, mirándome de regreso con expresión de asombro. La hoja no tenía grandes arreglos, lo único a parte de de un suave patrón ondulante en filo era el nombre de la espada grabado con cuidado en la empuñadura. Aún yo en mi inexperiencia conseguía admirar la calidad de la hoja. Mi mentor agarro una hoja de una planta que decoraba el altar donde normalmente descansaba la katana y la dejo caer sobre el filo. Esta pasó, como si no hubiera nada y poco después se partió a la mitad. En mi fascinación intenté tocarla. Antes siquiera de que terminara de insinuar el movimiento sentí un golpe y una mirada de reprensión de mi progenitor. No lo volví a intentar. Pero desde ese momento nació mi obsesión. Y por supuesto también me acordaba de cómo había llegado a mis manos al fin.

Terminado el pequeño ritual semanal de cuidar las espadas de mi colección busqué mi bastón. Había escuchado algo interesante en esa isla que llamaba mi atención. Un pueblo más adelante que valdría la pena visitar. Hacía algo de tiempo desde que había encontrado algo que me emocionara. Y quien sabe tal vez incluso y tenía suerte y encontraba algo más. Pero de momento lo único que podía hacer era ir.

El pueblo sólo estaba a una media hora caminando. El sol calentaba mi cara. No podía evitar preguntarme si el cielo era del mismo color que me acordaba. Si era el mismo cielo bajo el que había jugado de niño ante la atenta y protectora mirada de mi amorosa madre. Me acordaba de ese fuego que era su sonrisa y dulce voz que me llamaba. Siempre me pareció tan distinta a mi padre, ni siquiera sabía cómo podía seguir casados. Me reí de mí mismo. Ese día estaba muy nostálgico, demasiado. Era patético. Recordar esos días no me ayudaría para nada, estaba más cerca de hacerme daño. Sacudiendo la cabeza con fuerza eliminé esos molestos pensamientos. El bullicio de la aldea ya se escuchaba justo enfrente.

Puse mi mejor cara mí y me acerqué a la persona que escuché más cerca de mí. Le pregunté el nombre del pueblo, como estaba el clima y los lugares importantes. Con esa última pregunta esperaba que me dijera lo que necesitaba pero al parecer a quien había interceptado no consideraba el lugar que buscaba algo relevante, así que tuve que preguntar directamente. El tono de voz de mi interlocutor cambió después de esa pregunta, con una pequeña cantidad de inseguridad y bastante extrañeza. Me dio unas vagas instrucciones para llegar. Sin embargo había picado mi curiosidad, así que proseguí con el interrogatorio.

-¿Algún problema?

-No, es que me parece algo extraño que un ciego pregunte por un dojo de artes marciales.

-Es una vieja costumbre. Un legado de antes de perder la vista. ¿Sabe algo más de ese lugar?

-El maestro llegó hace unos diez años. Se estableció aquí sin una palabra pero ha sido un buen vecino. No habla mucho pero ayuda siempre en todo lo que puede.

Muy interesante, realmente valía la pena ir a ese dojo. Además concordaba con la información que había conseguido antes. Pregunté un par de veces más para terminar de localizar el lugar. No fue muy difícil llegar. Cuando aún estaba lejos ya se podía oler el joven sudor de los discípulos y escuchar los potentes gritos que salían de sus gargantas al hacer el ejercicio. Eso no me ayudaba nada para mi ánimo nostálgico, se parecía demasiado al de mi familia.

Entré al dojo con pasos firmes, listo para lo que pudiera suceder. Dependía del dojo que tan peligroso era la acción que estaba por tomar. Al principio nadie notó mi presencia, después de todo era una cualidad, o a veces lo era, que tenía. Poco a poco los sonidos típicos del entrenamiento fueron muriendo cuando descubrieron mi presencia. Finalmente el silencio se instauró en la sala y unos pasos se acercaron desde el fondo de la habitación. Eran pasos fuertes, autoritarios y bastante pesados. Debía de ser alguien bastante alto, incluso llegando a los dos metros si mis oídos no me engañaban y con una constitución corpulenta, aunque hecho de puro musculo. Una figura intimidante, perfecta para un maestro asistente.

-No aceptamos a cualquiera. Hay días en los que puedes pedir tú ingreso a nuestra escuela, aunque con esa venda no podrás luchar.- Era un voz profunda, fuerte y rasposa, con un tono que denotaba a alguien que estaba acostumbrado a ser obedecido y que parecía que acabara de estar bebiendo. Aunque eso estaba contradicho por su olor corporal que era únicamente el de el sudor de la rutina que acababa de enseñar.

-Gracias por el consejo pero no vengo para pedir mi ingreso.- Intenté sonar lo más cortés posible. No era alguien a quien quisiera hacer enojar. Sin embargo no funcionó, pues un bufido llegó directamente a la cara desde bastante alto. Mi estimación no parecía estar demasiado lejos de la verdad.

-Entonces vete. Estamos entrenando, no tenemos tiempo para un debilucho que viene a curiosear.

-Tampoco vengo impulsado por la curiosidad.

-¡Largo!- El grito hizo que mis oídos zumbaran, a veces odiaba que mi sentido del oído fuera tan agudo. Ese hombre sí que tenía pulmones.

-Vengo por un reto.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Mis pobres oídos no iban a aguantar mucho así.

-Me gustaría saber si el maestro de esta escuela aceptaría tener un duelo conmigo.- Casi no podía escuchar mis propias palabras por la risa del bruto enfrente mío.

-Claro. Por supuesto que aceptamos el reto. Pero no llores después de la paliza que te vamos a dar.

-¿Cuáles son las reglas?

-Si quieres pelear contra el Maestro tienes que vencer primero a un estudiante y luego contra mí. Si el cielo te ayuda y ganas podrás enfrentarte a él. Combates a un solo golpe.

-¿Y las armas?

-Los primeros combates serán con shinais. Sin embargo el Maestro usa espadas verdaderas. Su credo es que si alguien quiere asaltar el dojo tiene que arriesgar su vida para ello. Aunque no te tienes que preocupes, no llegaras tan lejos.

-Eso lo veremos.- Fue mi respuesta con la sonrisa en la cara.- ¿Podría prestarme un shinai?- Escuché como el gigantón daba la vuelta sobre sus talones para prestarme la espada de bambú.

-Ryuuji, saca a este insolente de una vez.- Dijo a la vez que escuché como lanzaba la espada de entrenamiento hacia mí. Supongo que quería ver cómo me golpeaba en la cabeza y reírse de mí pero tuve que desilusionarle. El shinai hacía un leve silbido al surcar el aire, así que no era difícil saber donde estaba ni su trayectoria, así que lo atrapé sin dificultad. En sustitución de las risas lo único que floto por el aire fue un gruñido de enojo. Se sentía bien hacer que ese enorme simio se callara por un segundo. Y sin embargo incluso en ese silencio era difícil escuchar los suaves pasos del estudiante que se movía. Y no era porque se supiera ocultar, se notaba la timidez en esas suaves pisadas.

-¿Yo señor?- Su voz era tan débil como sus movimientos. Temblaba y era insegura. Y era joven. Estaban mandando a un aprendiz contra mí.

-¡Sí, tú! No me hagas repetirme. Necesitas experiencia- Un ruido sordo llegó del final de la sala. Seguro que el gigante se había dejado caer sobre el suelo, porque una multitud de ruidos llegaron de los estudiantes yendo a sentarse. Pronto el silencio se volvió a instaurar. El maestro asistente alzó su potente vos.- ¡Saludo!- Hice una leve inclinación de cabeza pero por cómo se oía el crujir de espalda del pobre chico el hizo una profunda reverencia. Después de la formalidad nos pusimos en guardia, esperando la señal.- ¡Comenzad!

Me sorprendió un fuerte grito del muchacho. Parecía que cuando empezaba el combate cambiaba de actitud. En seguida se lanzó contra mí dispuesto a acabar de un solo golpe. Y le concedí su deseo, ya que a pesar de su valiente ataque y su determinación no era más que un novato. Fue fácil entrar bajo su ataque e impactar directo al pecho. Ni siquiera tuve que usar tanta fuerza para que saliera despedido. Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera parecían poder respirar.

-Pura suerte. No debí mandar a un novato.- Dijo después de un largo tiempo el gorila.- De todos modos yo acabaré contigo.- Pero para cuando dijo eso ya no le estaba prestando atención. Un ruido había llegado desde la puerta. Un hombre que caminaba lento y un niño. La fuerza de los pasos del hombre no indicaba que fuera demasiado alto, más bien de altura promedio. Sin embargo me parecía que era fuerte. Sus músculos estaban tensos, su respiración pausada y profunda. Imponía respeto pero de una forma de muy diferente al maestro ayudante. El no tenía su envergadura pero era mucho más fuerte. Su voz, algo más aguda de lo que me esperaba dio un consejo.

-Naoto, más te vale no subestimarlo. Ese hombre es más fuerte de lo que crees.

-Maestro, no haga bromas. Aplastaré a ese enano con un solo golpe.

Él tomó el lugar de su estudiante frente a mí. El maestro del dojo ocupó el lugar vacío y listo para ser el juez del combate. Su extrañamente alta voz dio la orden de saludo e inmediatamente después nos dio el permiso de combatir. El gorila adoptó la misma estrategia que su alumno, una carga directa sin complicaciones ni florituras. La velocidad era completamente diferente pero el contraataque aún era simple. Sin embargo quería bajarle un poco los humos. Y eso era simple, sólo necesitaba resistir su golpe. Agarré con las dos manos la espada y esperé. Justo cuando escuché como la espada descendía yo subí la mía a toda velocidad, para contrarrestar el efecto del descenso. El golpe era fuerte, hacía justicia al hombretón que lo ejecutó. Sin embargo de no ser capaz de resistir algo así mi vida habría acabado hace mucho tiempo. Cuando las dos espadas llegaron a un alto total con un estrepitoso ruido todo se detuvo. No había ningún ruido, todos los alumnos contenían la respiración con asombro. Nadie parecía moverse, ni siquiera inhalar. Nadie excepto quien estaba presidiendo el espectáculo. El maestro de esta escuela no había cambiado su postura.

-Te dije que no lo subestimaras Naoto.- Dijo casi con un susurro que retumbó en la sala como una orden dada a viva voz. La única respuesta que obtuvo de su ayudante fue un sonoro trago de saliva.

Sin embargo se recuperó rápidamente. Y note el error que había sido no derrotarlo al primer golpe. En seguida volvió al ataque y sus golpes eran tan contundentes que no podía responder. Y se notaba que había trabajado en su mayor debilidad, le velocidad. Tenía una buena técnica, muy solida, concentrada en atacar. Podía ganarle en velocidad sin demasiado problema, pero asestar un golpe definitivo sería casi imposible de esa forma. No podía alcanzar su cabeza con la fuerza necesaria y él lo sabía así que sólo se tenía que proteger el pecho y evitar darme la espalda. Con eso a pesar de ser más rápido y no perder en fuerza me sería muy difícil ganar. Y sin embargo entre más golpes daba antes encontraría algún fallo explotable, no importaba que fuera decisivo un solo error era suficiente para hacerme casi imposible el combate. Tenía que fabricarme una oportunidad.

Decidí primero intentar un táctica simple pero muy efectiva contra gente de gran fuerza. Esperé hasta que el zumbido de la espada indicaba que venía por mi cabeza con un corte descendente vertical. Recibí el golpe como de costumbre pero justo cuando empezaba la presión deje a mis muñecas ceder un poco, lo suficiente para que mi espada quedara en un ligero ángulo con respecto a la horizontal antes de volver a poner fuerza. Y fue suficiente. Como esperaba la espada del tal Naoto se deslizó sobre la mía y perdió la postura. Su reacción fue buena cubriéndose el pecho lo antes posible, pero ese no era mi objetivo. Bajé el shinai lo más rápido posible y golpeé su rodilla con toda la fuerza que me fue posible. Escuché como se astillaba al bambú entre el grito adolorido del gigante herido. Llevó la rodilla lastimada al suelo. El ruido de los músculos y el crujir de los huesos me dejo saber su postura exacta. Estaba ofreciendo su cuello como para une ejecución, y esta vez no deje pasar la oportunidad. Terminé de destrozar la espada en el ficticio corte de su cabeza. Su cuerpo cayó pesado sobre el suelo, totalmente inconsciente. Escuché como el maestro se levantaba.

-Por favor, retiren a Naoto de ahí y llévenlo a descansar. Cuídenlo bien. Y cuando se despierte díganle que no tiene de que avergonzarse. Fue una buena batalla.- Casi me pareció como si calvase su mirada en mí, aunque sabía que era simplemente que había escuchado como se movía su cabeza.- Supongo que quieres continuar con tu reto.

-Así es.

-¿Quieres un descanso?

-Es muy amable de su parte ofrecerlo, pero estoy bien.

-Se te avisó que el último combate era con espadas de verdad ¿no es así?

-No supone ninguna diferencia.

-Entonces adelante.- Era impresionante la diferencia en la conversación con su segundo al mando. A pesar de que tal vez uno de nosotros terminaría frío, eso no impedía que se pudiera hablar de forma civilizada.- Se me olvidaba un detalle. ¿Tienes una espada para combatir? Si es necesario se te puede prestar una.

-No se preocupe, si tengo katanas de verdad.- Dije mientras me daba la vuelta hacia mi equipaje que había dejado en la puerta. Por lo que había visto si ese era su segundo al mando el dojo no era nada malo. Mientras tanteaba mis espadas buscando a Kagetora me pregunté qué estilo utilizar. Era bueno tanto como el Ittouryu como en el Nitouryuu. Cuando mi mano tocó la funda decidí por un capricho buscar a Iga no Kami, mi wakizashi preferida, una Ryou Wazamono. No fue difícil de encontrar, tenía pocas espadas cortas en mi equipaje.- ¿Le importa si utilizo dos espadas?- Pregunté por cortesía.

-No hay problema. Por favor, hazlo.- Concedió con cortesía mi petición.

-Mi papá no puede perder. ¡Es el mejor!- Escuché de repente una voz infantil resonar. Era bastante tierna la confianza inamovible que tenía ese niño en su padre. Como casi todos los niños.

Tendría que romper esa dulce ilusión infantil. Eso o arriesgarme a ser herido gravemente en la pelea. No me pareció una elección demasiado difícil de tomar. Esta vez no hubo formalidades, era un combate real. El saludarse y esperar una señal significaría la muerte ante un oponente hábil. Desde el momento que tuvimos nuestras armas ese combate había comenzado. Los dos habíamos desenfundado y estudiábamos al oponente. Los alumnos parecían cadáveres que se hubieran quedado en esa posición. El único que no parecía notar la tensión en el aire era el hijo del maestro, que gritaba animando a su padre.

La batalla comenzó bruscamente con el único indicio un ligero movimiento del pie de mi contrincante. A diferencia de los dos combates anteriores fui yo el que hizo el primer movimiento, una finta con la espada principal a la cabeza para atacar por abajo con la secundaria. Y como me esperaba mi ataque fue leído a la perfección. Después de detener el ataque contraatacó con su empuñadura, obligándome a retroceder. Las diferencias con mis contrincantes anteriores eran obvias. En esta ocasión era un intercambio constante de golpes. No tardó mucho tiempo en que el frío acero de mi contrincante rozara la piel de mi brazo, haciendo que un cálido hilo de sangre cayera por mi brazo. Ese contraste lo tenía demasiado conocido. Sin embargo la ofensa a mi carne fue reparada sin dudar, con un corte igual de pequeño en la pierna del ofensor. Tenía mi oído aguzado al máximo, para escuchar como la espada cortaba el aire y el ruido de sus musculo y huesos al moverse, al igual que sus pasos que además sentía con las plantas de mis pies. Con eso seguía sus movimientos, aunque no era una tarea fácil. Pelaba extraño, con pasos muy largos por el tiempo que había entre ruido y ruido, y se mantenía muy cerca, haciendo que Kagetora casi fuera un peso muerto. Como crujían sus huesos me daba la idea de que tenía los brazos muy largos, lo cual le permitía usar su espada en ese pequeño espacio, pues aprovechando la envergadura podía reunir la fuerza suficiente para un golpe mortal. Ese debía de ser la marca de su escuela, pues Naoto también se mantenía muy cerca. A diferencia de lo que esperaba usaba la espada larga para defenderme y la wakizashi para atacar. Una patada baja me obligó a saltar, y una exclamación de emoción llenó la sala, anticipando mi derrota. Un fuerte golpe ascendente quería terminar todo. Y aunque fue el final de la pelea no era como la gente lo esperaba. En el aire logré que katana se interpusiera en el camino del letal golpe, y de forma desesperada lancé una estocada hacia abajo con Iga no Kami. Hizo contacto, entro directamente sobre el hueso de la pierna que me había agredido. La fuerza atacante terminó el trabajo que yo había empezado pues al sacarme volando por el golpe la hoja terminó de destruir la pierna herida. Con eso ya no podría caminar, ni siquiera moverse. Tenía el fémur roto y todo el músculo desgarrado Los dos sabíamos que ahora sólo era cuestión de que yo terminara eso.

Estaba un poco lejos pero no sería problema. Mientras yo me preparaba para terminar con todo mi oponente enfundó su espada y se relajó, preparado para su fin. Las exclamaciones de victoria habían sido sustituidas por suaves sollozos, incluso por el suave y triste sonido de las lágrimas que se derramaban sobre la madera del dojo. La pena se había asentado en la atmósfera, se olía incluso las saladas lágrimas. Y cuando me moví para acabar con mi contrincante un grito desgarró al aire.

-¡Papá! ¡Muévete! ¡Papá! ¡Tú no puedes perder! ¡Papá! ¡Por favor! ¡Papá! ¡Él no puede vencerte! ¡Papá! ¡No me dejes! ¡Papá! ¡No te mueras! ¡Papá! ¡PAPÁ!

-[i]¡PAPÁ![/i]

Esa voz del pasado resonó en mis oídos, llenando mi cabeza y substituyendo el grito del niño. Los ruidos, los olores, todo regresó. Era demasiado para mí. Me sentía físicamente mal. Me detuve bruscamente y cuando logré recuperar mis sentidos noté que mi espada estaba ya bajando sobre el cuello del maestro caído. Después de recuperarme de la impresión sólo pude sonreír ante la situación. Me di la vuelta y enfundé mi espada. Vaya con mi ánimo nostálgico.

-Interesante.- Escuché la voz del maestro. Para ese momento ya podía oír el llanto del niño muy cerca de su padre. Sabía a qué se refería así que no presioné.

-No quiero matar a un hábil espadachín como usted.- Un suave resoplido, como una risa contenida llegó volando.- Además creo que mi victoria es clara.

-Lo es.- No había nada más que decir. Hice una leve inclinación de cabeza a forma de despedida.

-Espera.- Me sorprendió que me llamara en ese momento.- Tengo algo para ti.

-Gracias, pero estoy bien.- Suponía que me daría el tablero del dojo como muestra de mi victoria.

-No es algo inútil. Quisiera darte esta katana.- El suave ruido que hacía la hoja contra su funda llegó cuando me la presentó. Era una muy buena espada. El tintineo que había hecho al chocar contra mis espadas, me hacía pensar que era una espada de muy alta calidad, probablemente una Meitou.- Se llama Osafune. Es una Ryou Wazamono, una herencia familiar.

-Si es una herencia familiar, ¿Por qué quiere dármela?- Había confirmado mi sospecha y era aún más valiosa de lo que me imaginaba.

-Creo que esta espada te quiere como dueño. ¿Acaso no lo sientes?- Moví mi cabeza lentamente. Por alguna razón yo también me sentía atraído por esa espada, como si me estuviera llamando.- Entonces llévatela por favor. Será una buena espada y le sacarás mucho provecho. Lo sé.

Me había quedado sin palabras. Sólo pude aceptarla. Ya no había nada más que decir, ni siquiera palabras de despedida. Repetí mi inclinación de cabeza y me retiré. Cuando ya estaba saliendo del pueblo me fije en la ironía de ese día. Pues justo en un día que me la había pasando recordando el pasado había conseguido una cosa nueva. Encantador.


	4. 04 Nombre

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, por fin, por fin tenía una pista real. Algo más que una pista, sabía su nombre. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, me sentía mareado. Sentía que todos esos años habían valido la pena. Nunca creí que podría acercarme, encontrar a una persona específica en ese amplio mar era probablemente una empresa fútil, especialmente con pocas formas de encontrar información sobre él. Solo sabía su último apellido, nada más. Ese nombre, al que sólo me podía referir como R. por el enorme disgusto que me causaba. Y ahora, por escuchar a unos desconocidos, que no tenían nada que ver sabía su nombre completo. Aún sin saber su posición exacta, podría buscarlo, cazarlo como se merecía. No me importaba que la Marina me persiguiera a partir de ese momento, ni que fuera a convertirme en enemigo del Gobierno Mundial. Nada se interpondría en mi camino. Ese día había sido magnífico. Y sabía a dónde dirigirme, tendría que entrar en la Grand Line, aunque primero tuviera que ir a Loguetown, la ciudad del principio y el fin.

Había empezado como un día normal. Mi humor después de la cacería del dojo había bajado considerablemente. Había salido emocionado, especialmente por mi última adquisición. Después de todo solo había 50 Ryou Wazamono en el mundo y tener dos de ellas en mi posesión era un verdadero honor. La espada tenía un aura diferente a las otras dos. Kagetora era una chica orgullosa y muy digna, que parecía que no dejaría que nadie al tocara, pero si lograbas que llegara la confianza era una espada que parecía fundirse al brazo y seguir la voluntad de quien la utilizara. Iga no Kami era de personalidad muy diferente. Era sumisa, casi tímida y a pesar de eso para usarla correctamente tenías que demostrarle que eras un espadachín digno. Pero Osafune parecía diferente. A diferencia de mis dos espadas anteriores no tendría que ganármela, estaba ansiosa por ir a la batalla. Lo único parecía pedir es que fuera alguien hábil para entregarse por completo, cosa que yo ya había demostrado. Y sin embargo eso la haría más difícil de controlar que mis dos antiguas compañeras. Una espada así que buscaba la batalla era impaciente, arriesgada, peligrosa. Tendría que enseñarle a obedecerme, no a actuar por capricho. Aunque claro eso sólo eran suposiciones.

Quería darle una oportunidad de demostrarme de que era capaz. Al luchar contra ella me había dado cuenta que era una buena espada pero no sabía si yo podría ponerle un límite. Quería estrenarla, ver como se sentía blandirla en una batalla. Hacía algunos ejercicios con ella, para acostumbrarme a su peso y su forma, pero hasta que no peleara con ella como mi compañera no la conocería de verdad. Así que había estado activamente buscando a alguien con quien probarla, alguien que pudiera darme una buena pelea para ver su potencial. Pero desde que había salido del dojo ni siquiera me había encontrado a alguien digno de mención. En cierto sentido era bueno, me dejaba descansar pero en esos momentos no quería descansar, quería probar mi nueva espada. Y así a pesar de que estaba en una situación que disfrutaría normalmente, donde me fijaría en la enorme variedad de olores y sonidos que tenía el mundo que ofrecerme, me movía rápido buscando gente para ver si había un posible oponente.

Ese día decidí cambiar de actitud. Estaba cansado de estar molesto y ansioso por probar mi nueva adquisición. Estaba listo para relajarme otra vez. Me encantaba el combate, pero por un momento me había olvidado de cómo me gustaba disfrutar de los alrededores, de la naturaleza y de la gente. Así que después de despertarme tarde intenté alejar de mi mente de ese asunto. Al principio no sirvió de nada, mi humor seguía negro, pero conforme el trinar de los pájaros y el fluido sonido de un río lograron acariciar mis oídos esas molestas nubes tormentosas de mis pensamientos se fueron despejando. Poco a poco deje que el olor de la tierra apisonada del camino y escuchar a la lejanía una granja me fueron animando hasta que caminaba con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios antes de darme cuenta. Al por fin poder olvidar esa inútil presión a la que yo me había sometido me hacía pensar que el sol calentaba mi cara con mayor fuerza.

Fue gracias a ese cambio de actitud que el tiempo se me pasó volando. Cuando por fin logré relajarme mi caminata a pesar de llevar un buen paso parecía eterna, un deambular casi irreal, que me permitía olvidarme de mi vida, como más de una vez había deseado poder hacer. Así, sin percatarme terminé en un pequeño pueblo costero. Lo que me sacó de mi pequeño paraíso personal fueron las risas de los niños. Los pequeños jugaban animadamente riéndose como locos. Sería un nutrido grupo de unos diez o quince pequeños. Fue una forma muy agradable de regresar a la realidad. Ese lugar tan pacífico me pareció un buen lugar para dejar la isla. Encontré un pescador que iba a viajar a otra isla para vender su producto y por un precio más que razonable me permitió abordar la barcaza hasta llegar a tierra.

Sin embargo tenía que esperar que terminara de preparar la embarcación y sus productos así que tenía un par de horas muertas en ese lugar. Para variar de mi comida busque algún pequeño puesto donde pudiera satisfacer mi apetito. Fue en el único bar del pueblo donde pude satisfacer mis deseos. Me senté en la mesa más cercana a la puerta y espere hasta que alguien viniera a ofrecerme algo. Mi entrada no había interrumpido la conversación que tenían tres hombres en la barra. Después de un par de minutos uno hizo una brusca interrupción. Escuché como el hombre se acercaba, con pisadas cortas pero muy poderosas. Debía de ser alguien bastante pesado, aunque parecía más grasa que nada. Finalmente se detuvo enfrente de mí.

-Vaya sorpresa tenemos aquí. Bienvenido a este humilde local, "El pescador alegre". Soy su propietario, cocinero, camarero y conversador profesional, Raphael. Un gusto en conocerle. No es nada normal tener turistas por aquí. ¿Qué le trae a este humilde pueblo?- Era un hombre con una voz muy paternal, amable y cálida. Era un gusto hablar con gente así.

-Sólo estoy de paso. Me marcharé dentro de un par de horas.

-Ñahahahaha, me lo imaginaba. Nadie viene para quedarse, más bien los jóvenes se marchan lo antes posible. Pronto nos quedaremos solamente los viejos recordando mejores tiempos. Ñahahahaha.- Me parecía fascinante que a pesar de relatar que su pueblo poco a poco se estaba quedando desierto se reía despreocupadamente.

-En lo personal me parece un pueblo encantador.

-Ñahahaha ¿eso cree? Yo estoy de acuerdo pero dígales eso a los jóvenes. Ellos quieren aventuras y como se imaginara aquí no tenemos demasiadas. Ñahahahaha. ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle?

-Me gustaría algo para comer si no es mucha molestia.

-¿Si no es mucha molestia? Ñahahahaha. Eres gracioso muchacho. ¿A qué crees que me dedico? Espera aquí, te traeré el mejor plato de la casa. No es por alardear pero preparo un pescado a la sal que esta para morirse. Y acaban de darme pescado así que estaré recién salido del mar el platillo. Le ofrecería un poco de ron con eso pero no es la bebida adecuada, sin embargo tengo un vino que me trajeron de una isla lejana que le podría quedar perfecto.

-Por favor, no es necesario.

-Ñahahahaha. No te preocupes chico, te lo traigo enseguida, estaba haciendo un poco para mis amigos que están sentados allá en la barra.

Sin esperar una respuesta regresó por donde había venido y continuó hasta la que por el olor suponía que era la cocina. Realmente no tardo demasiado así que debía ser verdad que ya lo estaba preparando. Me trajo la comida y para mi sorpresa escuché como movía una silla enfrente de mí y se sentaba.

-Espero que no te moleste que te acompañe en la comida.- Sin esperar una respuesta sentí como se movía para voltearse hacia la barra.- ¡Hey chicos! ¡No sean holgazanes y vengan a hacerle compañía al viajero!- Pareció que su propuesta fue aceptada gratamente y pronto estaba sentados en la misma mesa.

Fueron buenos compañeros y la comida era realmente deliciosa al igual que la bebida a pesar de que esta no la toqué demasiado como era mi costumbre. Me preguntaron por qué viajaba, a lo que respondí que me gustaba moverme, y por qué cargaba una bolsa tan grande y pesada, aunque mi única respuesta fue una enigmática mención a mis recuerdos. Al notar que no parecía demasiado dispuesto a hablar al respecto cambiaron rápidamente el tema de conversación. Eran una buena compañía para la comida como esa, incluso evitando los temas que se daban cuenta que eran escamosos. Hablaron sobre temas de actualidad como las bandas de piratas que rondaban los mares del East Blue y de rumores como la reaparición de un pirata legendario como lo era Long Jhon Silver o de que Monkey. D. Luffy seguía con vida. Aunque lo de Silver podría ser verdad pues había escuchado antes que la Marina lo volvía a perseguir muchas de las cosas que dijeron no parecían tener fundamento alguno pero era entretenido escuchar esas historias. Notaba como el sol que se filtraba por las ventas cada vez calentaba menos y me indicaba que pronto me tendría que manchar. Era momento de empezar mi retirada.

-¿Cuánto le debo?

-Ñahahaha, no me debes nada muchacho.

-¿Cómo?

-Déjame hacer una buena acción. Tal vez mejore mi posición en la otra vida. Ñahahaha.

-Muchas gracias.- No podía rechazar su amabilidad. Estaba a punto de marcharme cuando los ligeros y divertidos pasos de los niños irrumpieron en el bar. El primero en entrar enseguida levantó la voz.

-¡Papá! Dile a Michelle que no puede jugar a los piratas con nosotros. No es un juego para niñas.

-¡No es justo!- Grito la aludida.- Hay muchas mujeres piratas.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo quien?

-Pues están la Gata Ladrona Nami y la Capitana Terreis.- Contesto la niña con tono doctoral ante la bravata del pequeño.

-Bueno sí. ¡Pero los grandes piratas como Sombrero de Paja o Silver eran hombres!- Dijo el niño intentando defender su orgullo masculino.

-¡Estoy seguro que Terreis les ganaría cuando quisiera!- Ante este comentario parecía que se iba a desatar una guerra. Sin embargo el hombre que estaba a mi derecha, el que supongo que era el padre del chiquillo, decidió intervenir.

-Todos eran piratas muy fuertes. No se peleen.- Dijo con tono conciliador, logrando con su autoridad de adulto detener la batalla.- Además ¿no preferirían jugar a la Marina? Ellos son los aliados de la justicia, no como esos malhechores del mar.- Se noto que la sugerencia no fue muy bien recibida.

Intentado hacer que su idea les gustara a los niños empezó a nombrar a los grandes y poderosos de los blancos. Así nombro a los almirantes, Arhatkyo, Bassabel, Alira, incluso al mítico Aokiji o la ex-almirante Samba. Después de nombrar a las armas humanas del gobierno se pasó al rango inmediatamente inferior, los Vicealmirantes. Estaba a punto de irme en medio de la lista cuando escuché su nombre. Al principio me quede paralizado, no podía reaccionar, no podía pensar. Después de tanto tiempo en el lugar más apacible que me podía imaginar había escuchado el nombre, el de ese R. que había buscado todos estos años. Supongo que mi cara revelaba algo de mis emociones pues el dueño se preocupo.

-¿Estás bien muchacho? Espero que no te haya caído mal mi comida. Ñahahahaha.

-No. No es eso.

-Espero que no tenga problema con la marina. Ñahahaha.

-No. Es sólo que me preocupe que se me estuviera haciendo tarde para embarcar.

-Ñahahahah. Entonces debes darte prisa.

-Lo haré. Muchas gracias por todo.

-De nada chico. Espero verte pronto. Ñahahaha.

-Hasta luego.

Me fui rápidamente, bajo la cobertura que me daba la mentira que había dicho. Me movía rápido, emocionado. Ese día había sido mucho más productivo de lo que esperaba. Iba con una sonrisa desquiciada en mi cara. Me movía rápida y seguramente hasta el puerto. Como me lo imaginaba llegué justo a tiempo. El pescador me dejo sentarme en la proa. Con la cara hacia el mar mascullé el nombre de ese hombre, de quien había estado buscando.

-Dorian Maximilien Pierret Richrdson.


	5. 05 Encuentro

Desperté en la pequeña clínica con la imagen quemada en el fondo de mis parpados. Claro, no lo había visto, pero la imagen mental que me había construido no se iba por nada. Sabía que nunca se me olvidaría lo que acababa de suceder. Un viejo fuego había sido revivido y dudaba que se volviera a apagar dentro de poco.

Mi suerte había hecho que llegara a Conomi justo en un día de fiesta. No estaba seguro de que se celebraba, podía ser la caída de Arlong Park hace ya más de quince años, o alguna otra festividad local. Así pues todo excepto los restaurantes, hostales y las ruinas de Arlong Park, que se habían convertido en una atracción turística, todo estaba cerrado. Eso incluía las salidas del puerto, así que tendría que esperar para ir a Loguetown. Una vez en la "Ciudad del Alfa y el Omega" ya me las tendría que ingeniar para encontrar un transporte para entrar en la Grand Line. No sería fácil encontrar alguna forma de entrar. Los cruceros no se arriesgaban al horrible final que representaba el estrellarse contra la Reverse Mountain, así como la mayoría de los barcos mercantes que preferían quedarse en el East Blue y sus normales peligros y no al alocado mar que era el Cementerio de piratas. Así pues tendría que hacer de polizonte en algún barco pirata o incluso en uno de Marines, pues serían los únicos que tenían posibilidades de entrar. Pero de eso me preocuparía cuando llegara a la ciudad.

Lo primero que hice fue gastar parte de mis magras reservas monetarias en visitar la antigua guarida de los tritones. Me dejo con el mínimo necesario para mi transporte a la siguiente isla y sobrevivir por poco tiempo. Pronto tendría que mendigar, la forma más fácil de conseguir dinero para un ciego. Pero un lugar tan emblemático como lo era donde se había librado la batalla que le había otorgado su primera recompensa al último Rey de los Piratas. Su actuación en ese lugar le había dado el reconocimiento de las autoridades. No había mucho que observar, así que no me perdía nada realmente. Sin embargo era el estar en ese lugar, sentir su atmosfera, escuchar los recuerdos de las rocas, eso era lo interesante y eso lo podía disfrutar aún sin poder ver. Y la verdad había un sentimiento, un algo en el aire, que hacía que el cuerpo se estremeciera, como si se pudiera observar los atronadores golpes que se intercambiaron ahí.

Después de visitar el histórico lugar fui al pueblo cercano de Kokoyashi. Los gritos, la música, el alboroto general hacían que me dificultara orientarme bien. Podía moverme sin chocar, pero era difícil. Lo único bueno es que parecía tradición que hubiera alimento gratuito. Así pues aproveché para comer y después salí del pueblo lo más rápido posible. En mi camino de salida me encontré el único lugar pacífico en todo el pueblo, una pequeña casita a las afueras de la ciudad donde se escuchaba a dos mujeres charlando despreocupadamente.

Era un día muy agradable. El sol brillaba dulcemente sobre mi cara y me calentaba hasta los huesos. Los arrozales despedían un dulce olor húmedo que se combinaba con el fresco olor del bosque que estaba al otro lado del camino. La suave y tierna tierra apisonada se sentía muy bien bajo mis zapatos. Todo estaba tan relajado, tan animado, que decidí alejarme del camino y descansar tumbado sobre el pasto, simplemente disfrutando de la tranquilidad que reinaba. Así pues me adentré en el bosque y me apoyé en un árbol. Mi relajación fue tal que sin quererlo entré a ese estado entre el sueño y la vigilia, en ese estado que no podía distinguir lo real de lo onírico.

Fue por eso que ignoré persistentemente el molesto ruido que notaba cada vez más fuerte. Pensaba que era algo que mi delirante mente dormida hacía para jugar conmigo, intentando quitarme ese momento de dulce descanso, como lo hacía cada vez más seguido en las noche con las pesadillas siendo más recurrentes que antes. Así hice un esfuerzo especial para ignorar los pasos que me molestaban. Pero al final tuve que admitir su realidad. Así pues me moví justo cuando la persona que se acercaba llegaba. Se detuvo en el momento que me empezaba a espabilar así que mi información era muy limitada. Sólo podía estimar su altura de donde escuchaba sus inhalaciones y por ese mismo factor deducía que tenía un torso más bien amplio, pero no sabía nada más del recién llegado. Bueno, por alguna razón me daba una impresión de fuerza, pero eso era sólo un instinto primitivo, no verdadera información.

-¿Qué le pasa a esta isla?- Preguntó un hombre con una voz bastante grave e imponente.

-¿Disculpa?- Me salió natural. Normalmente era más formal pero a ese hombre un impulso me llevó a tutearlo a la primera de cambios.

-Esta isla. Debe de estar encantada o algo así. Llevo un par de días aquí y no puedo encontrar nada.

-Que yo sepa no está encantada.- Me sentía raro. Yo era un foráneo, y además ciego y no me había perdido para nada en la isla. Ese hombre era raro.

-Debes de ser un local. Seguro que tienen algún tipo de trampa para despistar a los que no somos de por aquí. No me acordaba que fuera así antes.

-No, acabo de llegar hoy.

-¿Qué? Eso es raro, yo nunca me pierdo.- Un hombre orgulloso, eso era seguro.

-Puedo ayudarte a llegar a donde quieres si es posible.

-Bueno tal vez que seas ciego te ayude a guiarte en esta isla del demonio.

-Encantado. Por cierto mi nombre es Kururugi Seiryu.

-¿Eh? Mucho gusto, yo soy…- En ese momento dio un paso hacia adelante. Y supe su nombre antes de que lo pronunciara. El tintineo de tres espadas colgadas del lado derecho de su cadera era inconfundible. Solo una persona portaría tres espadas de esa forma. Abrí la boca y sin pensarlo terminé su oración.

-Roronoa Zoro, el luchador a tres espadas.- Mi voz salió débil, sin aliento.

-Así es. ¿Ya lo sabías?

-M-me acabo de dar cuenta.

-¿Estás bien?

-S-sí. Fue la sorpresa de encontrar a uno de los mejores espadachines del mundo aquí en la mitad de un bosque de una pequeña isla del East Blue.

-Si estás bien llévame a Kokoyashi, a una casa a las afueras, hay alguien que tengo que encontrar ahí.

-Acabo de pasar por ahí. Será fácil llegar. Sígueme por favor.

Me levanté y emprendí el viaje. Era raro. Era un lugar inocuo. Si, era cierto, los Mugiwara habían estado ahí antes pero no veía por que alguien de la fama y fuerza de Roronoa Zoro estaría de regreso en ese pequeño lugar. Sin embargo ahí estaba, siguiendo mis pasos. Como espadachín me sentía honrado de conocerlo. Era una leyenda viva. Desde pequeño había escuchado sus hazañas. Y conocerlo movió algo en mí. Aún no sabía que era, pero una emoción, una urgencia había nacido desde que lo tuve enfrente mío, desde que supe que "El Cazador de Piratas" estaba a solo unos metros. No hablamos nada durante el trayecto, así que estuve todo el tiempo rumiando sobre sus razones para estar aquí y que me estaba pasando a mí. El escaso cuarto de hora que duró la caminata no me dio demasiado tiempo para pensar.

Cuando llegamos a la casita una de las mujeres había salido, y solo se escuchaba el suave rozar de una pluma sobre el pergamino. Señalé en dirección del sonido, pero mi acompañante ya estaba tomando una dirección completamente errónea. Tuve que llamarlo y decirle que estaba tomando el camino equivocado y guiarlo hasta la misma entrada de la casa para asegurarme que no se volviera a perder por varios días. Era casi ridículo su sentido de la orientación, no parecía que un hombre tan famoso y poderoso pudiera hacer un ridículo tal, pero se notaba que a pesar de todo era un hombre con sus defectos. Una vez que estuvimos ante la entrada Zoro la abrió de golpe, entró, dejándome a mí sin más opción que seguirlo, y gritó.

-¡Hey! ¡Nami! ¡¿Te encuentras ahí?!- En ese momento decidí que debía de estar aún dormido. No era posible que conociera a dos Sombrero de paja el mismo día. Era simplemente imposible. En ese momento que creía que no pertenecía a ninguno de los dos mundos había caído irremediablemente en las garras del señor del sueño. Así, harto de un sueño tan bizarro y a la vez tan realista, logré pellizcarme para intentar despertar. Sin embargo la situación no cambió tras el agudo dolor que me provoqué, excepto por la detención del ruido de escritura que seguramente no fue causado por el auto infligido daño si no por los gritos del quien estaba a mi lado. Poco después se escucharon pasos de alguien que salía apresuradamente de una habitación que estaba al fondo de la casa. Eran paso de mujer, y una bastante ágil para eso. Tan pronto como se escuchó que llegaba a la puerta su voz, bastante dulce, se alzó.

-¿Zoro?

-Estás en casa. Tengo algo que de…- La voz del espadachín fue bruscamente cortada por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, que la antigua navegante le acababa de suministrar.- ¡¿Qué diablos haces?! ¡¿Por qué me pegas?!

-¡Porqué te lo mereces! ¡Idiota!

-¡¿Idiota?! ¡Maldita bruja yo no he hecho nada!

-¡¿No has hecho nada?! ¡¿Y cómo le dices a entrar en la casa de una dama sin llamar a la puerta?!

-¡¿Y por eso me pegas?!

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Y además…!

-¡Y además…! ¡¿Qué?!

-¡Hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos y ni siquiera saludas!- La voz de Nami había ido cambiando de enojada a emocional en ese pequeño intercambio de gritos. Realmente se alegraba de ver a su antiguo compañero, tanto que en esos momentos se escuchaba como la emoción le privaba de su voz. Al poco tiempo se escuchó como un par de lágrimas caían al suelo de madera. Parecía que incluso el fuerte hombre se arrepintió de haber hecho eso, pues su voz se calmó considerablemente.

-Bueno, lo siento. Pero tengo algo muy importante que decirte y no quiero perder tiempo.- Se excusó Zoro.

-Eso tendrá que esperar.  
-¡¿Eh?! ¿No te acabo decir que es muy importante?

-Tengo una visita y seguro que lo pasó muy mal con un idiota como tú.- Dijo como una respuesta.

-No se preocupe. Yo ya me iba…- Intenté salirme de la situación que estaba totalmente fuera de mi control. Yo no pintaba nada entre esas dos figuras, uno de los dos mejores espadachines del mundo y una legendaria navegante. Un pobre ciego como yo no tenía anda que ver con lo que pasaba ahí. Por un azar del destino me había encontrado con un hombre sin sentido de la orientación y había terminado en ese lugar. Seguro que esos viejos amigos tendrían mucho que hablar. Lo mejor sería largarme lo antes posible.

-No sería una buena anfitriona si no te invitara al menos algo que tomar.- Nami insistía en que me quedara.

-En serio no es necesario.

-No es molestia.- Podía imaginarme la sonrisa amable que debía de estar pintada en su rostro.- Además debiste sufrir con ese bestia.

-Para nada. Además me lo acabo de encontrar.

-De todos modos quédate un rato por favor.

-Pero…

-No aceptaré excusas.- No tenía forma de salir. Sabía que insistir solo la ofendería y terminaría como el espadachín con un fuerte golpe y de todos modos tendría que quedarme en esa casa un poco de tiempo.

-Está bien.

Durante todo ese intercambio Zoro había intentado intervenir. Decía una y otra vez que había algo muy importante que tenía que decirle, pero la navegante no le hacía caso. Así empezó a prepararme un poco de té y me invitó unas deliciosas mandarinas las que afirmaba que eran de su huerto personal, cosa que no dudaba pues la casita estaba rodeada del aroma de esa fruta. La desesperación del guerrero crecía y crecía a cada momento pues anda de lo que hacía parecía llamar la atención de Nami. Entre más gritaba y golpeaba la mesa pregonando la importancia de lo que había venido a decir pero entre más escándalo armaba más era ignorado. Yo no hablaba y sólo aceptaba la amabilidad de la anfitriona pues no tenía ni idea de que decir. Así varios incómodos minutos pasaron, ente gritos de uno y las atenciones de la otra. Finalmente el espadachín perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba y gritó.

-¡Luffy está vivo!- Después de eso nadie respiró. El tiempo se detuvo en la casa. Lo único que se pudo oír fue una mandarina caer desde la inerte mano de la sorprendida navegante y rodar por el suelo. Sí la situación me superaba antes ahora me sentía en una dimensión diferente. El segundo de a bordo de Monkey D. Luffy acababa de gritar que su antiguo capitán seguía vivo, a pesar de la ejecución pública que había sucedido no hacía tanto tiempo. No era una exclamación para ser desestimada fácilmente. No sólo no podía digerir la noticia, ni siquiera creía que debería de haberla escuchado. Sin embargo era demasiado tarde y las palabras dichas no podían ser retiradas. Quería irme dejar a esos dos solos pero estaba paralizado. Así sólo pude quedarme a escuchar el resto de la conversación.

Los dos involucrados no paraban de hablar como si estuvieran solos. Después de todo, ya no importaba si escuchaba los detalles pues ya había estado presente en la revelación más importante. Así pues escuché que un hombre llamado Mr. 2 había ocupado el lugar de Luffy en la ejecución, que este había sido encerrado en lo más profundo de Impel Down, ocultado su identidad y que la antigua tripulación se estaba reuniendo para arrasar con ese lugar y rescatar al Rey de los Piratas. La exposición fue relativamente corta pero aún así muy poderosa. La respiración de Nami era cada vez más irregular y se escuchaba caer las lágrimas sobre la mesa, probablemente de felicidad al escuchar las noticias. Cuando Zoro terminó la exposición hubo un momento de silencio, tras el cual mi anfitriona se levantó bruscamente.

-¡Vamos! ¡Hay que rescatar a Luffy!

-¿Vas a ir así?- Preguntó el maestro esgrimista.

-¿Eh?

-Con esas ropas hogareñas y sin arma será difícil que nos ayudes entrar en Impel Down.- El silencio que siguió fue suficiente para hacerme imaginar que escuchaba la sangre irse a la cara de la navegante y ponerla roja de la pena.

-¡Ahora iba por mis cosas!- Exclamó algo enfadada, mientras se escuchaban sus pasos dirigirse a otra parte de la casa. Mientras el ruido de búsqueda salía de una habitación adyacente Zoro se dirigió a mí.

-Lo siento.

-¿Disculpe?

-Te hemos involucrado en esto y puede ser bastante peligroso.

-No se preocupe.

-Deberías olvidar lo que has escuchado en esta habitación. Hay conocimientos que son peligrosos. Y también hay personas que es mejor no haber conocido.

-¿Disculpe?

-El simple hecho de haberte involucrado con Nami y conmigo puede hacer que la Marina te busque. Querrán saber dónde estamos y que planes tenemos.- El antiguo Cazador de Piratas estaba siendo muy considerado conmigo.

-Eso no es problema. De todos modos soy un hombre buscado por la justicia. Y además como espadachín es un gran honor conocerle, que sólo podría ser superado por el honor de luchar contra usted.- Esa última parte no sabía de dónde había salido. Algo dentro de mí, esa sensación que tenía en el fondo de mi cerebro debía de haber tomado el control. Sin saberlo desde que había sabido quien estaba enfrente de mí había querido luchar contra él. Quería probar mi fuerza, quería al menos una vez desafiar al Rey, aunque me matara. Y ese deseo había ido creciendo cada vez más. Sabía que no podía hacer nada, la diferencia de nuestras habilidades era demasiado grande, y además yo tenía un objetivo, no podía perder mi vida en ese lugar.

-¿Quieres luchar contra mí?- No había burla en su voz. Estaba muy serio, como si pensara que le estaba lanzando un duelo. El resultado estaba conocido sin que siquiera desenfundáramos. Además tenía que encontrar a Maximillien. Tenía que negarme.

-Sí.- Otra vez algo tomó el control sobre mí.- Quiero luchar contra el mejor. Quiero ser el mejor.- No sabía que tenía ese deseo. Mi objetivo era todo en mi vida. De niño había sido un soñador como todos, pero hacía tiempo que creía haber desterrado todo sueño, toda ambición que no tuviera que ver con esa persona. Sí, retaba a duelos en dojos y nunca me negaba a una pelea, pero eso era porque necesitaba ser fuerte para sobrevivir, o al menos siempre me había dicho eso.

-Muy bien. Ese espíritu me gusta.- En ese momento entró Nami a la habitación.

-Estoy lista.- Sin embargo la exclamación murió pronto mientras veía como su antiguo compañero se levantaba y agarraba las espadas. Con más calma de la que sentía yo también me paré y agarré mi bolsa. Supongo que nuestras caras hablaban pues la Mugiwara no tomó eso como una señal de que ya nos íbamos.- ¿Qué está pasando?

-Vamos a tener un duelo.- Dijo sin contemplaciones el maestro espadachín.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Zoro no hagas esto! Parece un buen muchacho y no creo que te haya hecho nada malo.

-Me retó él. Estoy cumpliendo su deseo, como pago por el favor que me hizo. – En seguida escuché como Nami se voleaba hacia mí.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Realmente sabes a lo que te estás arriesgando?

-Supongo que estoy loco, pero quiero luchar.- No había más que decir.

Nos alejamos de la casa, para no dañar accidentalmente la propiedad. No nos alejamos demasiado. El constate crujir del cuello de Nami me hacía pensar que no dejaba de voltear para vernos a los dos, como buscando alguna forma de detener lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Tan pronto como encontramos un lugar decente cerca de las granjas de arroz nos detuvimos. Lentamente Zoro y yo nos alejamos el uno del otro, hasta llegar a unas posiciones determinadas por el estilo. La respiración de la leyenda viva era calmada, totalmente lo opuesto de lo que yo sentía. Sabía que mi vida estaba por terminar. De forma mecánica saque mis tres mejores espadas, poniendo a Kagetora e Iga no Kami en la parte izquierda de mi cadera y Osafune en el lado opuesto. Sí, sabía que mi vida estaba por terminar pero no podía dejar de sentirme eufórico. El miedo y la emoción del combate estaban dentro de mí, mezclándose sin piedad, haciendo añicos mis intestinos. Y entre ese revuelo emocional una calma. Podían ser los últimos momentos de mi vida pero por alguna razón sabía que los disfrutaría. Cuando por fin logré calmarme me volteé hacia donde debía estar Zoro. En ese momento Nami se fue de ahí, corriendo en la dirección por la que habíamos venido. El combate iba a empezar.

Yo tenía dos opciones. Siempre había dos opciones. Esperar y contraatacar o tomar la iniciativa. Sin embargo era claro lo que debía hacer. Se decía que ese hombre podía dejar sus espadazos marcados en las montañas. Aún cuando fuera una exageración, dudaba que mi cuerpo pudiera resistir un solo ataque. Así que yo debía ser el primero en atacar y no dejarlo responder, pues su primer golpe sería mi fin. Tenía que usar la técnica que había aprendido desde que nací y mi velocidad para contrarrestarlo. Era una pequeña posibilidad, pero existía. Mi posibilidad de ser el mejor existía. Salí a máxima velocidad, preparando mi técnica más rápida.

-_¡Kururugi Ittoryu Iai Shingetsu!_

Luna nueva. Así se llamaba, la técnica, pues la espada salía y entraba tan rápido de su funda que no se veía nada. Y así fue. La espada regresó a su funda, sin ni siquiera dejar que la luz de Kagetora escapara de su filo. Así de simple. Y con un gran resultado. La camisa de Zoro había sufrido un pequeño rasguño. Sin embargo él no se había defendido, había dado simplemente dos pasos hacia atrás. Tenía los brazos cruzados. Yo ni siquiera había representado una amenaza. Pero no me iba a rendir. Bajando mi mano izquierda hacia Osafune y manteniendo la derecha sobre Kagetora, preparé el siguiente ataque.

-_¡Seiryu Nittoryuo Batto Okami no Kiba!_

Una técnica de mi cosecha propia, a dos tiempos, un corte ascendente con la espada en diestra, mientras se desenfundaba la otra espada para ponerla en posición de un ataque descendente, que caía en el momento que el primer ataque terminaba. Era una técnica que muchas veces me había resultado útil, nunca había fallado en encontrar la carne enemiga. Sin embargo nunca me había enfrentado a alguien de ese calibre. Escuché como daba un paso atrás y una espada salía de su funda para detener el golpe que venía desde arriba. Con eso noté mi fin. Ya hubiera leído el ataque que nadie había logrado leer o podía reaccionar tan rápido que ninguna finta servía. Era mi fin. Ni mi velocidad ni mi técnica eran lo suficientemente buenas para tocarlo. Esa pequeña esperanza que había sentido desapareció sin dejar rastro. Pero no podía rendirme. Eso jamás lo aceptaría. Así pues regresé al ataque. Sin dejar que mi turbación se notara en mis ataques. No fui frenético, intenté mantener la precisión y la velocidad, para ver si en la posibilidad de una entre cien millones aparecía de un resquicio en la defensa. Ataqué sin cesar, golpeando desde todo ángulo concebible, usando toda finta que me sabía, sin efecto. Zoro tenía que hacer un esfuerzo mínimo para mantener me a raya. Su espada pocas veces tenía que encontrarse con las mías y unos suaves pasos, casi imperceptibles a mí oído eran suficiente para anularme por entero. Su contraataque me tomó desprevenido. Su inactividad hasta ese punto cambió en un momento. Logré interponer mis espadas ante el corte, pero el golpe que había lanzado casualmente me proyecto con fuerza hacia atrás varios metros, además de hacer que Osafune saliera volando de mi mano.

-No tiene sentido continuar.- Zoro dijo lo que yo ya sabía. Si quería vivir, era el momento de tirar la toalla. Pero al lanzar este reto había decidido olvidarme de mi vida.

-Aún no termina. No he agotado mis opciones.- Me sentía feliz, casi como si fuera un niño otra vez, eufórico sin preocupaciones. Incluso esa obsesión había desaparecido de mi mente durante la lucha. Sin vacilar Iga no Kami salió de su funda, mientras me preparaba para hacer mi ataque final. La técnica secreta que había aprendido mi padre, la técnica que sólo se transmitía dentro de la familia, la técnica que ningún alumno que hubiera ido al dojo familiar sabía, la última técnica que mi padre me había enseñado. La duda era una cosa del pasado. Por primera vez en una pelea usaría esa técnica, y sería la última que usaría en toda mi vida. Mientras me preparaba escuché una pequeña exhalación, como media risa.

-Nada mal. Ese es el espíritu.- Y con eso escuché como enfundaba su espada. Después de guardar la espada escuché como desataba una tela que tenía en el brazo derecho y se la ponía sobre la cabeza. Posteriormente todas sus espadas vieron la luz y por fin me enteré de cómo podía usar las tres espadas, pues la tercera estaba en su boca. Me daría el honor de conocer su técnica al final.- ¿Listo?- Con un leve gesto respondí que ya estaba en posición con mis dos espadas. Ese fue la señal de mi final, el cual recibí atacando primero.

-_¡Kururugi Nittoryu Ogi Maoh no Namida!_- Mi ataque final había iniciado.

-_¡Santoryu: Onigiri!_

Esa fue le respuesta que mi ataque suscitó. Por un momento, sólo un simple momento, casi lo vi, su figura realizando el ataque, como sí su inmenso espíritu, su gran poder, transmitiera una imagen directo a mi cerebro. Y a pesar de que su ataque había empezado después, antes de que mi primer movimiento hubiera terminado había sentido los tres cortes en mi pecho, que no dolían, simplemente estaba frío, de un frío que sentí llegar directamente a mi cerebro. Mientras caía, una caída lenta, hasta las profundidades del infierno por todos mis pecados, por todo mi dolor, escuché las últimas palabras de mi vida.

-Te esperaré para la revancha.- Vaya ironía de sus palabras.

_El entrenamiento con mi padre había terminado por ese día. Su seria mirada había supervisado el entrenamiento, sobre todo el rutinario combate contra él, donde debía de intentar de enseñar mi dominio sobre las técnicas familiares. En entrenamiento de hoy había sido ligeramente más exigente, habiéndose prolongado por media hora más de lo normal. Con todo ese ejercicio y los golpes que habían caído me habían dejado completamente adolorido, casi inmovilizado, apenas había tenido la fuerza suficiente para salir de la pequeña sala de entrenamiento familiar hasta el patio interior. Mientras estaba ahí tirado, jadeando y cubierto de sudor, escuché como alguien dejaba algo a mi lado. Abrí los ojos y me volteé para ver quien estaba ahí, aunque ya sabía la respuesta._

-Hola, Sei-chan.- Dijo mi madre con su perene sonrisa.

-Hola mamá.- Respondí a la vez con la sonrisa que aparecía cuando veía a mi llegaba.

Ella se sentó a mi lado y me ofreció el vaso de leche fría que me había llevado. A pesar del dolor me senté y lo acepté feliz sintiendo el refrescante líquido bajar por mi garganta, que desapareció de una sentada. Sin embargo mi cariñosa madre era previsora y me había traído un segundo vaso, que podría saborear después de calmar la sed. Así estuvimos sentados viendo el paisaje que presentaba el jardín y el pequeño monte que estaba atrás. En el dojo externo que estaba cerca de la entrada de la casa se podían llegar a oír los primeros gritos de la sesión de la tarde que estaba por comenzar.

-¿Hoy no irás mamá?

-No. Hoy quiero estar con cierto pequeño espadachín.

Me sentía feliz. Normalmente mi madre ayudaba a mi padre a dar las clases. Por lo que sabía así se habían enamorado, ella había llegado un día a casa, a retar al maestro de ese tiempo, mi abuelo. Mi padre había pedido poder representar a la escuela desde antes y se le había concedido, así que le tocó luchar. No sabía que había pasado entonces, pero después mi madre se había quedado en la casa, y se había terminado casando con mi padre. Y así lo ayudaba desde que había llegado a ser la nueva cabeza de familia y maestro, ella era su maestro ayudante, manteniendo a los alumnos en raya y ayudando en la enseñanza. Así pues siempre que había clases, dos veces por día, seis días a la semana, ellos dos me advertían de no salir de la parte interior de la casa e iban a dar las clases. Así pues siempre que mi madre no iba a una clase me sentía muy feliz por poder pasar más tiempo con ella.

Mi madre siempre era muy cariñosa conmigo. Siempre era muy atenta y dispuesta a jugar, lo cual era muy bueno pues era la única con quien podía jugar. Mi padre, aunque me prestaba atención, siempre me había parecido muy frío, casi distante. Sin embargo, de reojo, a veces me parecía que su expresión se suavizaba y alguna vez creía haberlo visto sonreír, aunque no era muy seguido. En esa casa tan grande era muy fácil sentirme solo, pero excepto que ninguno de mis padres estuviera presente nunca me pasaba, a pesar de no tener amigos. Yo no sabía porque, pero mis padres nunca me dejaban salir de la casa, ni tampoco acercarme a los alumnos. Las pocas veces que había intentado espiar sus clases me habían encontrado y en esos momentos incluso mi madre había perdido su reconfortante sonrisa. Nunca lo había intentado, pero los dos habían parecido tan agitados, tristes y molestos esas veces que ya nunca lo intentaba. No sé si fue el clima o qué, pero en ese momento me sentí con ánimo de preguntar algo a mi madre.

-¿Papá me odia?- Siempre me lo había preguntado, si esa era la razón que no me podía acercar a las clases y porque él siempre me veía de esa forma. Mi madre se volvió con una cara de sorpresa tal que me hubiera reído de no haber hecho una pregunta tan seria.

-¿Qué dices? Para nada. Tu papá te quiere mucho, tanto como yo.

-Pero nunca me deja ir a sus clases y siempre me trata de forma muy dura.

-Eso… eso es porque eres tan bueno con la espada. Eres tan bueno que tu papá no quiere que estés en clase para que no humilles a los alumnos, pues eres mucho mejor que ellos, incluso que los adultos. Y te trata de forma dura porque eres su hijo, y está muy orgulloso de ti, así que te exige mucho. Papá me lo dice casi siempre que estamos solos, de cuan orgulloso está de ti y cuanto te quieres.

-No me mientas mamá. Yo soy muy débil. Nunca me puedo acercar a mi papá cuando entrenamos.

-No te mentiría. Lo que pasa es que tu papá ha entrenado muuuucho más que tú, así que por supuesto que es más fuerte. Tú papá s un gran espadachín, famoso en todo el mundo. Pero tú serás más fuerte que él algún día. Y si no me crees alguna vez le pediré a tu padre que te deje ver un duelo para que veas que eres tan fuerte como un adulto, aunque tendrías que esconderte muy bien para verlo.

-¿En serio?

-Estoy segura. Sei-chan eres tan fuerte que si entrenas mucho todos los días estoy segura de que podrás ser muy fuerte, el más fuerte del mundo.

-¿Dices la verdad?

-Por supuesto. Serás el mejor espadachín del mundo.

-Muy bien entonces te lo prometo.

-¿Qué me prometes?

-Te prometo que seré el mejor espadachín del mundo y haré que mamá y papá estén orgullosos de mí.- Dije valientemente, sintiéndome feliz al estar seguro de que mis dos padres me querían y decían estar orgullosos de mí.

Desperté después de haber soñado con ese pequeño recuerdo. Suponía que debía estar en Kokoyashi, pues era el lugar más cercano a donde había luchado contra Zoro. Y el olor a antiséptico y limpieza absoluta me hacía pensar en un hospital, o probablemente una clínica, pues era un pueblo más bien pequeño. El dolor se retrasó unos momentos mientras mi cerebro lograba volver a ser consciente. Fue un dolor profundo, que me obligó a doblarme. Sin embargo ese dolor me indicaba sin lugar a dudas de que seguía vivo, so sabía cómo ni por qué.

-No te leventes aún.- Dijo una voz de un viejo desde la entrada.- Aún estás débil y es una herida bastante grande.

-¿Cómo llegué aquí?- Mi voz estaba débil y algo ronca.,

-Ayer Nami llegó corriendo ayer y me dijo que un joven estaba por ser herido a las afueras del pueblo. Cuando llegamos estabas en el suelo sangrado profusamente del pecho. Te di los primeros auxilios y con ayuda de Zoro te traje a la clínica. Fueron muchos puntos de sutura, y casi te desangras a muerte, pero al final resististe.

-Gracias por salvarme.

-No hay de qué. Y no te preocupes por la cuenta, Nami la pagó antes de irse.

-¿Irse?

-Sí, ella y Zoro se fueron ayer después de dejarte se fueron enseguida.

-Creí que no se podía.

-Zoro parecía tener un bote, se fueron en él durante la fiesta. Esa Nami, se volvió a ir sin despedirse como la última vez. Y también esa vez me dieron una gran cantidad de trabajo.

-¿Qué?

-Sí. Ese Zoro me siempre me hace trabajar. La última vez tuve que curarle una herida bastante similar a la que tienes ahora. También tuve que estar toda la tarde cosiéndolo.

Después de ese breve intercambio nos callamos los dos. Él se puso a arreglar algunas cosas por su clínica., mientras yo revisaba mi estado. Tenía el pecho vendado y sin camisa, pero mis pantalones y venda estaban donde siempre. El dolor no se iba de todo, pero después del brusco movimiento era bastante más soportable. Me había enterado de que había estado un día entero desmayado por el golpe, aunque era mejor que estar muerto. Me sentía raro. El dolor era secundario, la euforia del combate persistía como sentimiento predominante. No sabía que tenía esa ambición. Sin embargo se sentía bien, esa esperanza de alcanzar la cima, esa extraña diversión que se suscitaba cuando se luchaba contra un enemigo realmente fuerte. Y además estaba esa promesa, de la que hacía tanto tiempo me había olvidado, pero que sabía que me había servido de motivación durante los años felices. Y sabía que esa pasión no desaparecería pronto. Pero también sabía que era secundario. Antes estaba lo que me había motivado. Esa era mi prioridad. Pero en ese momento sentía que si por algún motivo, si el milagro pasaba de que sobreviviera a dicho objetivo, tenía algo más que alcanzar en esta vida antes de desprenderme de ella. Siempre había pensado que en el caso de llegar a ver el fin de mi misión me quitaría la vida. Después de todo era mi único motivo para seguir con vida. Y ahora tenía algo más, y por alguna razón el saber que no terminaría todo en ese momento me hacía sentir calmado, relajado, casi en paz. Y sabía también sabía que quedándome ahí no lograría nada. Así pues me levanté y empecé a buscar mis cosas. El doctor no se dio cuenta de que estaba pasando hasta que tropecé con las tres espadas que había usado, las cuales no estaban en la maleta que cargaba. En ese momento escuché como el sanador se volvía furiosamente.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

-Le agradezco mucho sus cuidados, pero tengo que irme.

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Tienes que quedarte al menos una semana para que se cierren decentemente las heridas! ¡Y eso sería lo mínimo!

-Me curaré en camino a Louguetown.

-¡Te morirás a medio camino!

-Si eso pasa, me pasaría cuando entrara a la Grand Line.

-¡Estás tan loco como Zoro!

-Gracias. Y disculpe, pero ¿a quién le debo la vida?

-El Doctor Nako. Y más te vale no volver si vas a volver a darme tanto trabajo.

-No se preocupe, no volverá a pasar.

-Más te vale.- Yo ya tenía todas mis cosas así que a pesar del dolor caminaba hacia la puerta. Cuando ya había salido de la pequeña clínica, escuché atrás.- ¡Por cierto! ¡Zoro me pidió que cuando te despertaras te dijera que te espera en la Grand Line!- Dudaba de la veracidad de esas palabras, pues esta dudaba que lo último que había llegado a escuchar de él fuera verdad.

-¡Gracias! ¡Hasta luego!

-¡Cuídate!

Por suerte encontré una embarcación pronto. Y la suerte me sonreía aún más, pues la mar estaba calmada, haciendo que no doliera tanto el pecho. Loguetown se sentía tan cerca que casi podía olerla y escucharla.


	6. 06 Unión

Lo había logrado. El gran mar se encontraba cerca, muy cerca, suficientemente cerca. Pero este paso para ingresar a la Grand Line sería el más difícil de la travesía. El subir la Reverse Mountain era un viaje peligroso, con una gran cantidad de embarcaciones que terminaban hechas pedazos contra la gran montaña, legendaria por su corriente ascendente, la única forma para entrar al Cementerio de Piratas. Ninguna embarcación comercial entraba por esa peligrosa ruta, quedándose en sus respectivos mares para evitar riesgos. Pues aún cuando hubieran logrado entrar estaban los rumores de extraños fenómenos y la mayor concentración de piratas, así como los más poderosos de esta calaña, no era exactamente un panorama acogedor para los comerciantes. Y menos cuando el último paso se había convertido en un lugar tan peligroso.

Después de que Smoker hubiera salido en búsqueda del último Rey de los piratas Loguetown había decaído. Esa ciudad, en un momento peligroso para cualquier infractor que quisiera entrar, se había vuelto una ciudad sin ley. Los delegados de los Marines, cada cual más débil que el anterior no habían podido controlar la afluencia de malhechores, que al darse cuenta de la libertad posible acudían con mayor frecuencia. Incluso se suponía que era base de un par de de bandas pirata bastante prominentes del East Blue., aunque no había nada confirmado y parecí improbable, pues no querrían tantos rivales pululando por su territorio. Pero el simple hecho de que existieran esos rumores indicaba lo mal que estaba la zona.

Y con todos los piratas había también una generosa ración de caza recompensas. De momento tenía suerte, pues parecía que mi vieja recompensa estaba olvidada, o no era lo suficientemente jugosa para llamar la atención de nadie. Ni piratas buscaban reyertas contra un "debilucho", ni los cazadores de fortunas, pues era bastante poco jugosa. Te todo modos decidí vendarme la cara como si estuviera desfigurado, simplemente por precaución. Además alguien como yo sí podía llegar a ser presa de las autoridades, alguien poco notable, sin asociaciones peligrosas, pero con precio sobre mi cabeza, así que parecía una forma fácil de anotarse una victoria. Probablemente podría escaparme, pero era mejor evitarse los posibles problemas.

Aprovechando el disfraz y la cinta sobre los ojos exploré, haciéndome pasar por un mendigo. Si alguien tiraba una moneda era ganancia y sería bastante improbable que alguien quisiera pelear por un poco de calderilla. Además podía pasar desapercibido mientras conocía la ciudad y escuchaba por encima a los transeúntes, para ver a quien convenía presentarle mi ofrecimiento de unión. No quería a una banda cualquiera. Unos debiluchos podrían ser exterminados en cualquier momento, unos demasiado prepotentes se creerían demasiado buenos para mí, o unos buscapleitos pues se meterían en tantos problemas antes de poder llegar a la siguiente isla. Con la mente pensando en más bien que evitaría, no estaba seguro de que tipo de banda realmente quería.

El día era lento y aburrido. Algunas reyertas en abres y mucho comentando la aparición de los Outlaws en Red Village, ahí mismo en el East Blue, así como todo lo relacionado con dicho asunto, pues había rumores de un cuartel de la marina atacado y tomado por la banda. Eso era lo que se hablaba. Entre más tiempo pasaba más me decepcionaba. La mayoría de los piratas que me encontraba no parecían tener nada de prisa por emprender el viaje, disfrutando de los placeres de la ciudad. Parecían más vividores, ebrios de alcohol y prostitutas baratas, que piratas aventureros de los siete mares. Casi toda expedición que escuchaba era para salir a una isla cercana para asaltar y conseguir suficiente dinero para una temporada más de libertinaje. Algunos pocos parecían dispuestos a ir tras la montaña, pero en general eran tan peleoneros que terminaban con un par de heridos antes de terminar sus planes. Estaba resultando un esfuerzo fútil.

Pero las esperanzas renacieron. Estaba en una esquina cercana al muelle, mendigando cuando pasó una pareja, un hombre y una mujer. Él era musculoso y alto, olía fuertemente a madera. Ella parecía de una estatura más normal y la rodeaba el olor de antisépticos. Alguien que trabajaba con madera y una doctora, juntos. Podían ser sólo unos habitantes, pero entre un olor salino me hacían pensar más bien en marineros. Además se parecían fuertes. Así pues los seguí.

Tan pronto como me fijé en su conversación sabía que tenía a unos personajes interesantes entre manos. Enseguida me enteré de que su viaje parecía llevarlos a Xartha, pues mencionaron el nombre al decir que sus provisiones debían de durar hasta llegar a ese lugar, y dicha isla estaba en el Grand Line. Y mientras que ellos buscaban los suministros médicos me enteré que otros tres habían ido por otras provisiones. Y escuché un nombre interesante en el ese grupo, un nombre que había aprendido no hace demasiado y que podía darme cierta palanca. Podía aprovechar la situación, pero antes quería asegurarme un poco como eran. Los seguía a cierta distancia, aprovechando que no tenía que verlos para saber donde estaban. Caminaban seguros, pero sin intentar llamar la atención, y definitivamente sin intentar atraer problemas. Me deban una muy buena impresión. Y no dejaron de causarla, por lo que cuando salían de una de las tiendas, la última por lo que dijo la mujer de voz dulce, me acerqué.

-Disculpen mi atrevimiento, amables señores. ¿Podrían darle un poco de caridad a un pobre ciego?

-Por supuesto. Aquí tienes un billete de mil berries, espero que te pueda ayudar.- Dijo la mujer, con un tono muy amable alargándome la mano con un papel en mano, que presumía que era el billete.

-Es usted muy generosa señora. Pero estaba en otro tipo de caridad. Estaba pensando en sí podrían presentarme a sus tres compañeros.- Mi comentario pareció sorprenderlos y sólo sirvió para ponerlos en guardia, pues el hombre acercó su mano a la cintura donde se escuchaba un repiqueteo metálico, aunque no acorde de una espada, parecía más sólido como un martillo. Y ella también pareció prepararse a combatir, aunque no tenía ningún arma. Sería malo si me atacaban antes de poder hablar. Levanté mis manos en señal de rendición.- Por favor no lo mal interpreten. No desea hacerles ningún daño, ni a ustedes ni a sus amigos. Quiero hablar con uno de ellos. Escuché que mencionaban el nombre de Eratia.

-¿Y qué si lo conocemos? ¿Tú qué quieres de él?- Era el hombre quién me interrogaba.

-Tengo un mensaje para Eratia, el Maestro Navegante.

-¿Un mensaje? Si eso cierto puedes decírnoslo a nosotros.

-Me pidieron que lo entregara directamente al interesado.- Era una mentira, pero así podría reunirlos a todos para negociar.- Así que si me guían hacia su localización actual o donde pensaban reunirse con él tendrían mi eterno agradecimiento.- Para que dudaran un poco menos me quité el vendaje de la cara, para enseñarles que al menos ahí no escondía nada. Ellos dos mientras tanto estaban hablando en voz baja ente ellos, un poco alejados, intentando que no los escuchara, así que cortésmente decidí filtrar sus palabras y centrarme en los sonidos de la calle para ver si había algo de interés. Todo parecía normal pero la inspección duró suficiente tiempo para que hubieran tomado su decisión.

-Está bien. Puedes acompañarnos al barco. Pero como intentes algo raro te irá mal. Somos más que tú y bastante fuertes.- Advirtió el hombre, bajando un poco el tono de voz, sonando más amenazante por su ya profunda entonación.

-No intentaré anda. Lo aseguró.- Al menos nada violento me dije a mí mismo.

El camino de vuelta se notaba más tenso. Ellos ya no hablaban entre ellos y tampoco parecían dispuestos a dirigirme la palabra, aunque debían de estar observándome bastante para ver si no hacía algún movimiento sospechoso. Llegamos al mulle donde había empezado a seguirlos. Sin embargo tenían su embarcación algo lejos, un poco apartada. Y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca noté por qué. Su madera tenía una fragancia algo diferente, no era igual a la madera común usada, despedía una fragancia fuerte, como si aún fuera parte del árbol, un árbol joven y robusto. Una embarcación singular no era duda. Parecía estar vacía cuando llegamos, algo imprudente que hacer. Subí por la pasarela, con el hombre atrás mío y la mujer delante. Llegamos a cubierta cuando de repente una voz desde el castillo de popa me sorprendió. Una chillona voz gritó.

-¡Rido! ¡Estella! Por fin llega alguien, me estaba aburriendo. Y este, ¿quién es?

Mi cara debía de ser un poema. La voz llegaba muy claramente a mis oídos, casi como si hubiera un hombre muy cerca de mí, pero no podía recoger nada más de mí alrededor. No olía a nada, no se escuchaba la respiración, ni siquiera el débil latir de un corazón. Absolutamente nada, sólo esa voz con un ligero eco, saliendo de la nada.

-Dice que tiene un mensaje para Eratia, Hilmar.- Dijo la chica, que inferí que su nombre era Estella. Y la voz sin cuerpo debía de ser el tal Hilmar.

-Disculpe, pero ¿con quién está hablando?

-Si no trajeras esa cinta podrías verlo. Es un ghost, de un bardo.- Era el tal Rido quién hablaba.

-¿Un ghost? ¿Un fantasma es lo que quieres decir?

-¡No soy un fantasma! ¡Soy un ghost!

-Algo similar a un fantasma.- Dijo Rido, con un ligero suspiro de desazón. Eso, aunque raro explicaba la situación y sólo me quedaba intentar adaptarme.- No hay razón para quedarse con la cinta si ya te quitaste las vendas puedes también dejar el acto de ciego.

-Esto no es un acto. Realmente soy ciego.- Respondí sonriendo, para ver si se calmaba un poco. Fue entonces cuando habló la doctora.

-Si quieres puedo hacerte una revisión, para ver si puedo hacer algo por tus ojos. Soy médica después de todo.- Ella parecía más conciliadora, intentando relajar el ambiente.

-Muy amable de su parte, pero dudo que pueda ayudar a mi problema. ¿O acaso puede recuperar ojos que ya no están en sus cuencas?- Mi comentario fue demasiado cortante, pues el silencio se instaló en el barco. Y lo que lo hacía aún más incómodo para mí era la incapacidad de localizar a uno de los tripulantes. No sé, me daba un gran sentimiento de inseguridad el no poder localizar a alguien. Con mis otros sentidos no importaba como se escondiera alguien, ni lo que hiciera, podía localizarlo. Pero un muerto, un hombre sin cuerpo, era algo con lo que me era difícil de lidiar.

Pero las sorpresas no terminaban. Mientras intentaba pensar en si había alguna forma de localizar a alguien sin cuerpo, de alguna forma secundaria sentí algo raro. Era como si dos olas se acercaran desde tierra firme. Se sentía como si parte del mar se hubiera separado y se acercara por atrás. Fue entonces cuando escuché voces y pasos. Tres personas venían en esa dirección. No pude más que preguntarme que a donde me había dio a meter. Un ser incorpóreo y ahora que se sentía de forma más concreta, dos que parecían sentirse como el mar. Y como era de esperar reaccionaron mal. Los piratas estaban al otro lado del barco, así que yo debía de ser la única figura visible. Y alguien raro visto desde abajo debía de parecer problemas. Una de las personas, la única que parecía una persona normal lanzó un cuchillo contra mí, que estaba de espaladas. Me volteé a tiempo para agarrarlo, pero la aparición de un arma de filo en mi mano sorprendió a los que me habían llevado y se pusieron en guardia. Fue entonces cuando vi por que la doctora no usaba armas. Era una usuaria. Una gran cantidad de algo que sonaba como el cristal se dirigió hacia mí para aprisionarme. Podía intentar defenderme, pero quedaría peor, así que no opuse resistencia a la prisión que envolvió mi cuerpo. Además eso sirvió otro propósito pues por suerte se desviaron un par de esferas con olor marino que se dirigían también en mi contra, aunque habían hecho una bastante extraña por lo que podía oír. Y aun peor cuando en vez de caer, los objetos circulares regresaron por donde vinieron. Estaba en un barco de locos y raros. Así que un espadachín que no podía ver no sería tan raro. Al verme aprisionado los tres que venían se subieron al barco.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Preguntó el único hombre de los recién llegados.

-Nos encontramos a este hombre en el pueblo y dijo que tenía un mensaje para ti.- Respondió Rido.- Pero al ver que tenía un cuchillo en mano Estella lo atrapó.

-Un momento.- Era necesario interrumpir antes de que expusieran nada más.- Esta arma no es mía, es de una de las señoritas que acaba de subir.

-¿Es eso cierto?- La doctora era quien preguntaba esta vez.

-S-sí.- Era una voz bastante más aguda y era la de la agresora.- Vi a alguien en l barco y como ustedes no estaban cerca ataque.

-Puesto que se ha resuelto ese asunto ¿podrían soltarme por favor?- Me pareció que era una petición razonable. Y por suerte no fui al único ya que después de una breve confirmación de los presentes se retiró el cristal que me impedía moverme. No había que seguir en el asunto, así que pasamos a lo siguiente. Eratia fue el que siguió con la conversación.

-Bueno me dicen que tienes un mensaje para mí, ¿es cierto?

-Lo es. Un mensaje de Senka. – Ligeras exclamaciones de sorpresa llegaron de los presentes.

-Bueno, ¿cuál es?- Eratia se controlaba muy bien. No parecía haber cambiado su talante, pero un muy ligero temblor en su voz demostró cierta ansiedad.

-A cambio de esta información me gustaría un favor. Quiero unirme a su tripulación.- Las exclamaciones de sorpresa volaron por el aire otra vez.- Siempre he querido viajar por los mares, y esta tripulación parece bastante interesante, tiene un aire especial.- Media mentira al aire. El viaje marino no me interesaba demasiado, pero con gente como esa tarde o temprano me encontraría con quien estaba buscando, además que sus aventuras ayudarían a afinar mis habilidades como espadachín.- Soy hábil con la espada, y además puedo ayudar a reunir información, pues como ven nadie sospecha de un ciego.- Se escuchó como movían las cabezas y se consultaban con la mirada.

-Esto tendríamos que discutirlo como tripulación, y nos falta un miembro.- Así que faltaba alguien, pero entonces cobraba más sentido los pasos que se acercaban. Era un hombre, y parecía venir al barco.

-Menos mal que no tendré que esperara demasiado, pues parece que su amigo está llegando.- Casi conjurado por mis palabras se escuchó que alguien ponía el pie en cubierta.

Después de saludar al compañero recién llegado, cuyo nombre era Kyo, lo pusieron en antecedentes con respecto a la situación que se encontró en el barco. Al terminar la exposición, empezó la discusión. Me interesaba saber que se discutía, así que está vez agucé el oído, para enterarme de las opiniones. Parecía que no había muchos problemas. Aunque había causado una impresión algo desfavorable y decían que no confiaban del todo en mí, tampoco parecía haber objeciones en mi inclusión en la banda, pues no había dado muestras de ser peligroso. Así que todos terminaron accediendo, pero con la condición de tenerme vigilado y que al menor acto sospechoso me sacaban de la tripulación. Y así me lo informó Eratia, quien parecía fungir como capitán de esa extraña tripulación.

-Muy amables por aceptarme, a pesar de lo raro de mi introducción. Y bueno como miembro de la tripulación, creo que compartir la información que tengo es mi deber.

[i]Estaba de camino hacia Logue, pero a pesar de haber encontrado un pequeño barco mercante que me llevara, nos quedamos estancados por una tormenta repentina. Pudimos refugiarnos en una isla de tamaño bastante reducido, con un solo pueblo pesquero, que englobaba a la población del terruño. Y toda esa población estaba refugiada en la taberna, pero no era culpa de la tormenta, si no por una banda pirata que también decidió refugiarse en ese lugar. Los habitantes pensaron que en el número había seguridad, y el único edificio en el que todos podían estar al mismo tiempo era el establecimiento recreativo.

Así pues estábamos todos en un lugar que no se adecuaba a las necesidades, encerrados mientras escuchábamos al cielo llorar y rugir como un bebé enrabiado. La peor parte de la tormenta ya había terminado, pero aún llovía a cantaros. Y mi impaciencia ya no podía más. Tan cerca y tan lejos de mi objetivo, de poder entrar en el mar más grande del mundo e intentar cumplir mí objetivo. Estaba de un humor de perros y que cuando abrieran la puerta de repente y me tocara un baño de agua pluvial no ayudó para nada mejorar el ánimo. Y el ver a varios integrantes piratas entrar en el establecimiento tampoco fue bueno para el humor general.

Al haber amainado la lluvia parecía que algunas provisiones habían decrecido, así que venían en busca de lo que faltaba. Entraron como reyes del lugar, con pasos pesados y seguros, y para las pocas pulgas que tenía en ese momento la actitud de descaro fue lo que necesité para decidir que aunque no sabía quiénes eran debían demostrarme que tenían razones para esa actitud. Mientras eran atendidos, me levanté lentamente, dejé el dinero de la cuenta, saqué una espada y discretamente desenfundé y puse al filo sobre el cuello de uno de los que estaban recogiendo el botín. Un pesado silencio aferro el lugar, ignorando incluso el ruido externo.

-¿Qué diablos crees que haces?- La voz del pirata no delataba miedo, era fría, la de alguien que había visto esa situación muchas veces.

-¿Estás loco chico? ¿Acaso no sabes quiénes son? ¡Es la tripulación de Bianca! ¡Bianca, la Reina Blanca!- Había metido la pata hasta el fondo según esa voz masculina. Y sin embargo una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios. Era una gran oportunidad. Aún me dolía la herida de Zoro, pero en la tripulación de un Yonkou debía de haber alguien hábil con la espada. Ya había visto mi nivel comparado con lo mejor de lo mejor, pero aún quería ver que eran las grandes ligas.

-¿En serio?- No había razón para negar mi ignorancia.

-Si no quieres morir más te vale quitar esa cosa rápido.

-La quitaré cuando escuches lo que quiero decir.- Los tres estaban acariciando sus armas.- Quiero ir a tu barco y lanzarle un reto al mejor espadachín de tu barco.- Las manos dejaron las armas, aunque fue para subir a cubrir las bocas, de las que unas estrepitosas risas salían sin poder.

-¿Quieres enfrentarte a Hakurón? ¿En serio? ¡Eres suicida chico! ¡Pero te servirá de lección! ¡Vamos!- De esa forma, casi sin sentido, al menos me llevarían al barco, aunque fuera acompañado de burlas y risas.

Cuando nos acercamos al barco, del que había escuchado que se recortaba como una sombra blanca contra el cielo tormentoso, parecía casi una fiesta adentro. Música y risas sobrevivían a los intentos del clima de subyugarlos. Así que era para la fiesta para lo que necesitaban el alcohol extra. Subimos a bordo y gritaron para llamar la atención. Salieron dos personas, ambas mujeres por los pasos, aunque una era bastante musculosa. Pero la otra era mucho más imponente. Su olor, su mera presencia delataba una gran fuerza, una fuerza que había que respetar. Esa era Bianca, y aunque no había escuchado su nombre no me quedaba la menor duda. Los que me habían llevado les explicaron rápido que pasaba, al menos tanto como sus risas se lo permitían. Al terminar el relato hubo una reacción inmediata.

-¡Alguien despierte a ese vago de Hakurón! ¡Tiene a alguien que atender!- En seguida hubo movimiento en el interior.- ¡Y tú! ¿Conoces a Eratia?- Ahora me estaba gritando a mí. Era realmente imponente la mujer.

-Creo que no.- Respondí con sinceridad.

-¿Estás seguro? Es un navegante y tiene un recompensa de más de 200 millones sobre su cabeza.

-Supongo que de haber conocido a una persona así me acordaría.- Cuando estaba a punto de seguir el improvisado interrogatorio, la persona que había ido a buscar a Hakurón regresó con el mensaje que el espadachín estaba tomando una siesta y decía que no quería ser molestado por nada. En ese momento Bianca se volteo, entró en el barco, diciendo cosas no muy agradables sobre lo que le haría al hombre por desobedecer la orden. Y las amenazas sirvieron, pues un hombre salió después de poco tiempo, bostezando y seguido por gritos.

-Me dicen que me buscas. Pero por favor se breve, quiero regresar a mi siesta.

-No le hables así al chico Hakurón, ten modales.- Era la mujer fuerte la que hablaba.

-Lo que tú digas Rita.- lo dijo con desgana pero se cuadró en ese momento.- Bueno, escucharé tú petición.

-Eres el mejor espadachín de este barco ¿no?

-Así es.

-Pues entonces me gustaría tener un duelo contra ti.

-Por supuesto.- No había dudado un segundo.- Aunque será más fácil en la costa, así que sería mejor bajar.

Esas palabras eran suficientes. El reto había sido lanzado y aceptado, mi segundo golpe de suerte en términos esgrimisticos. Primero Zoro y ahora el espadachín de la tripulación de Bianca. Y tampoco esperaba quedar demasiado bien parado de ese enfrentamiento. De todos modos agarré mis mejores espadas y me preparé, esperando mientras él iba a buscar su arma. En el tiempo que ambos estábamos listos el rumor se corrió y a pesar del clima se escuchó como una buena parte de la tripulación iba a cubierta, listos para observar desde lo alto el combate. Bastante poco tiempo después del reto, los dos estábamos en la playa armados y listos para pelear.

Su actitud era muy diferente a la del antiguo Mugiwara. El cazador de piratas había sido muy pasivo, defendiéndose y permitiéndome esforzarme al máximo. Sin embargo Hakurón fue el primero en atacar, dejando claro que quería zanjar el asunto lo antes posible. Con un trueno como señal se lanzó encima.

-Estilo de la Luna Triste Iai: Santsuki

A medio movimiento el hombre empezó a girar. Su técnica era clara y por un segundo pensé que a pesar de su gran velocidad tenía una ligera opción. El movimiento era claro, aprovechando el giro desenfundaría y atacaría. Todo oponente impaciente se descuidaba y tenía que aprovechar eso para poder ganar. Si no había algún trueno podría localizar perfectamente a mi oponente. Así con el chapoteo de sus pasos pude estimar en qué momento debía dar el paso hacia atrás, calculado para dejarme en una gran oportunidad para contraatacar. Justo cuando la espada pasaba a unos escasos centímetros de mi cuerpo supe que la técnica no había terminado. El pie que debía de estar anclado atrás se había levantado con un sonoro desplazamiento de agua. Se avecinaba otro golpe. Pero mi técnica podía aún detener el segundo golpe y darme la oportunidad de atacar. Con la izquierda agarré a Iga no Kami y con la derecha a Kagetora y empecé mi movimiento.

-Kururugi Nittoryu Iai: Mangetsu

Mi técnica constaba también de dos partes, para formar una luna llena. Mi espada de menor envergadura salió de la funda. Normalmente intentaría encontrar el cuerpo del oponente, pero desvié la trayectoria normal para interceptar el arma agresora. Cundo se encontraron empecé mi giro. La idea era que puesto que el ya había acabado su movimiento tendría la nuca desprotegida podía atacarlo con la otra espada. Además teniendo la mano en la funda no podría reaccionar a tiempo para agarrar la otra espada que llevaba para defenderse. Pero mi sorpresa fue grande cuando tampoco esa vez se detuvo e hizo un tercer giro al mismo tiempo que el mío. Pero su espada estaba inmovilizada y no había cambiado la mano de lugar así que tendría que sustituir el tercer movimiento por un golpe con la funda en el que yo tenía ventaja. Nuestra velocidad fue similar, aunque me superaba logré lanzar el golpe a tiempo y directo a la cabeza. La trayectoria era tal que colisionaría con la funda enemiga. Hubo una estrepitosa colisión y medio segundo después un ominoso trueno.

Mi espada debía de estar ya en carne de mi enemigo, o al menos haber causado una herida, pero no cabía en mí de sorpresa. El sonido del golpe había sido claro y no había forma que un ruido tan conocido que a pesar de lo extraño no me cabía duda alguna. La funda tenía un filo, y además de gran calidad, como una gran espada. Y puesto que ambas armas emitían ruido similar deduje que la otra era bastante similar, así que realmente me estaba enfrentando a cuatro filos, no dos como lo esperaba. Tenía frente a mí un infierno.

La gran diferencia se hizo pronto aparente. No había anda que pudiera hacer para contraatacar. Mi estilo a dos espadas y usando la espada menor exclusivamente para defensa podía reaccionar, pero los ataque venían de tantos lados que no encontraba un espacio para atacar. Al tener que seguir el rastro de cuatro peligros, dos de los cuales de forma automática ignoraba por costumbre me estaba agotando. Tanto que por un segundo deje de pensar en una de ellas, que me recordó de su peligro cortándome la pierna. No era grave pero le dio a mi oponente la libertad de ejecutar otra técnica.

-Estilo de la Luna Triste: Tsubame Gaeshi.

Al plantar el pie para su ataque se noto que estaba ligeramente fuera de posición. Podía resistir la técnica. Esquivé el primer corte, descendente desde mi lado izquierdo. El segundo que caía desde el lado contrario me causó un ligero corte en el hombro que quería cortar y en el tercero actué. Solté a Iga no Kami, dejándola caer y desenfundé Osafune de un golpe. Cuñado se alejo para evitar el golpe tuve tiempo de hacer un técnica propia.

-Seiryu Nittoyu: Tora no me

Los ojos del tigre también era una técnica a dos pasos. Primero un golpe ascendente con una mano y descendente con la otra. El chiste era el segundo paso, que requería que saltara y girara en el aire. Al principio del salto hacía un corte ascendente can la misma mano pero el lado opuesto y caer con otro golpe descendente al otro lado, habiendo quedado a dos por lado, ligeramente parecido a la forma de los ojos de un tigre si todos los cortes marcaban el cuerpo. Sabía que los primeros golpes eran demasiado evidentes, legibles y fueron esquivados de forma evidente. Pero el punto era dejarlo en una posición de menor equilibrio en la húmeda arena. El plan fue como previsto. Lo tenía a mi merced. El principio del salto lo puso en una situación aún más precaria, dejándome el otro hombro listo y desprotegido. No terminaría el combate pero me daría una gran ventaja. Pero yo no estaba listo para las grandes ligas.

El peligro lo hizo tomarse las cosas más en serio. Su movimiento de retirada fue tan rápido que me quedé desconcertado de no haber encontrado ninguna resistencia al corte. El suave olor a sangre me dijo que era una herida, pero había muy poca, era un olor que casi se perdía en el olor marino de no ser por lo distinguible que era el olor férreo que tenía. Era un simple rasguño desde una posición de ventaja increíble.

-No está mal. Pero creo que es suficiente. Estilo de la Luna Triste: Byakko no Hane.

Había estirado los brazos y empezó a girar las espadas a una velocidad increíble. Entonces se lanzó contra mí. No era difícil saber donde golpearía, pero la velocidad de giro hacia que las espadas fueran casi imposibles de detener. Cada vez que se acercaba yo tenía que correr o salía volando a pesar de detener los golpes. Y eso me estaba acabando. Hasta el momento había logrado mantener el dolor y el sangrado en un mínimo, en una cantidad controlable para pelear. Pero ahora que las cosas estaban serias las repercusiones en mi cuerpo de la pelea estaban aumentado, sentía como la sangre fluía más y el dolor era tan intenso que empezaba o no sentirlo. La pérdida de sangre me agotaba y no tardé en hacer una guardia demasiado débil. Evité que la espada giratoria fiera contra mí cuerpo pero en vez de rechazarlo bajo e hizo un profundo corte en mi pierna derecha. Caí de rodillas, pero hice un corte desesperado para evitar un golpe fatal. Logré que se alejara pero me tenía contra las cuerdas.

-Es el final. Estilo de la Luna Triste: Hiraijin

El dolor no me permitía reaccionar. Estaba preparando una técnica bastante poderosa, y tenía una oportunidad de atacar mientras la preparaba, pero no podía levantarme. Hakurón sacaba y volvía a meter las espadas en sus vainas. Las chispas empezaron a cargar el ambiente, con el característico olor de los rayos. Sólo me quedaba apechugar el golpe que venía. No se movió del lugar en el que estaba para atacarme. Después de unos segundos nació el golpe que voló por los aires, como un trueno que venía directamente hacia mí.

El mundo desapareció por un segundo. Cuando regresó estaba acostado sobre la arena mojada, adolorido y rodeado de un ligero olor a quemado. No sentía nada, no había nada. Todo parecía a punto de desaparecer. Escuché a alguien muy lejos en la arena, que se detuvo un momento y empezó a hablar desde la lejanía.

-Si te encuentras a Eratia, dile que su amiga Senka tiene un mensaje para él. Lo espera en la isla de Snowy Valley dentro de tres semanas.[/i]

-Eso fue todo. Perdí el conocimiento y desperté a bordo del barco mercante, que había zarpado temprano en la mañana, con las heridas curadas. Pregunté a la tripulación y me hablaron de Eratia, o los rumores que había de él, así como su pseudónimo. Después de la tormenta el viento era poco así que demoramos tres días más en llegar, así que esa Senka lo espera dentro de 18 días, aunque creo que es en la Grand Line el lugar. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir.

Mi relato a mi nueva tripulación había acabado, y ahora tenía que esperar para saber hacia dónde me había embarcado.


End file.
